The Trail Redux
by starwars86
Summary: Will follow Season 3 episode 3 to the end of the Fitz's reelection campaign trail. She is being threatened. Normally, she wouldn't resort to such methods. But, she has been having a bad day. She calmly takes her gun out. Pointing it nonchalantly, as if the woman doesn't have a bomb strapped to her chest. And there weren't other hostages in the room.
1. Murphy's Law

This is the sequel to Four Seasons of Loneliness. It will start with Season 3 Episode 3. And follow Fitz's reelection campaign.

They awakened as the sun is rising. They take turns with the shower. She is getting dressed when he comes out, holding the towel around his waist. She puts her shoes on as he grabs his clothes from last night. Luckily, they aren't too wrinkled. They are out of the house half an hour later. She drops him off, so she can park. She kisses him before he gets out of the car. They are the only ones there right now. He nonchalantly walks away.

She enters the office, ignoring him. They are working after all. Its back to be professionalism for them. Before they had ignored each other for different reasons. She for the reason she had left him. He for the fear of being rejected and/or being given the silent treatment. He lets her in. She sits down and waits, seeing that the office is currently empty. She rises when the door opens and she hears his voice. She lets the door close before she addresses him. "Mr. Grant, Sally came to me, as the gala had been winding down. She agreed to your terms. You now only have one obstacle left. And this is how I think you should handle it…" She says and recommends.

After she tells him what she thinks; he takes a moment to take it in and come up with a solution. "Ms. James, if you could go to Ms. Pope, and tell her I need her to come here. " "Don't think that. Its professional, we are going to take your advice." He tells her after seeing the expression on her face. "I also need you to get Langston, Daniel, Hal and don't forget your boyfriend, upon your return." He instructs her. She looks at him with reproach. "Oh, and bring Cyrus as well." He mentions as an afterthought.

She takes her leave. It is still pretty early. Not that this matters, the traffic is ridiculous this morning. It takes her two hours, just to reach a ten mile radius. And half an hour to find a parking space, every place in sight is taken. She gets out, gathering her belongings (purse); before locking and closing her vehicle. '_This so better be worth it.' _She thinks as she walks the distance, to reach the building. She trips on a rock she hadn't seen. She lands on her knee pretty hard. "Ow." She groans. She had broken her fall with her hands. She slowly gets up, and inspects the damage.

The front hem of her dress is a little tattered. Her right knee has a bad wound/opening, a lot of blood coming out of it. She has to reach the bathroom and clean it up as best she can; until she gets a hold of a first aid kit. It is the kind of wound that can easily become infected. And her other knee is forming a bruise. It doesn't help that the heel on her right shoe has broken off. She tries to walk as best and with enough dignity as she can manage. '_This day really isn't going well.' _It takes her twice as long to reach the floor then it had the other day. She is hobbling at this point.

She stops and takes a breath, ignoring her pain. Once more gathering her dignity. She slowly opens the door, and walks in the business. She sees Olivia with a woman who has her back to her. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you had a client." The woman turns around at this point. She thanks Olivia for her help, before leaving. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" Olivia asks concerned. "I fell in the parking lot." She responds. Ashley tells Olivia that Fitz wants to see her. "It's business related." She tells Pope"He will have to wait.I have a client to take care of. You can come if you like." She tells Ashley, putting her arm around Ashley to help her.

The two women enter the building looking for Olivia's client. Olivia opens the door. They enter the room the woman is in, along with nine other people. Mary turns around. And the day has gone from bad to worse for her. Mary has explosives strapped to her. The others stare at Ashley's current state. She has had enough things happen to her today and grabs her phone. "What do you think you are doing?" Mary asks. "Clearly, I am making a phone call." Ashley says. "Hang up." The woman instructs her.

Ashley holds up one finger, ignoring her. "Yes, I need you to hand the phone to you." She tells the person on the other line. "Mr. President, we have a situation." She informs him. She hands the phone to Olivia. "Liv?" He asks. "She says that if anyone shots her; she will cause everything to go off." She informs him. "I will call you back, I am going to see what can be done.I love you, Livvie." He tells her before hanging up.

Ashley refuses to take the phone back. She lets Olivia have it. She knows Ms. Pope is going to need it (as comfort). While, her boss may be coming up with his own plan to save his love, and possibly her. She comes up with one of her own. It will be another failure she will have to pay for, if this gamble fails. She takes a deep breath and releases a sigh. She pulls her gun out of her purse. She cocks the gun, releasing the safety. Her expression belying her panic and concern for the others. "If you try to hurt me, I will push the button." Mary comments. "Well then, I am going to have to call your bluff. FYI, I don't succumb to threats and/or intimidation." Ashley says.

The shot shoots past the woman's shoulder. "I missed on purpose. The next one wont" She says. She is hit from behind and crumbles to the ground, unconscious the next moment. The man drops the object he is holding, unwilling to take the risk of everyone possibly dying. He faces the woman. "You are clearly losing control of the situation, and fast. It's a good thing I knocked her out. I am not going to have some risk all our lives" The governor says. picking Ashley up and tying her arms down. Completely ignoring the concussion she more than likely has. Not caring if she dies (for what she tried to pull).

He goes to the President, insisting he needs to take the call. Handing him the phone. They both walk out into the hall. "Tom." Fitz says. He knows something is wrong, by Grant's tone of voice. "Mr. President? "He questions. "Ashley is with Olivia." The POTUS tells him. He (Tom) has finally gotten a chance to have a future with the woman he loves. And now this has to happen. He (Fitz) doesn't know what he will do, if she (Olivia) dies. He turns to Tom who has become anxious. "I'm sorry, Tom. I had Ashley go to get Olivia, and clearly she accompanied Olivia, as they wound up in this situation. I need to call Olivia back, like I said I would." Fitz says.

Tom shuts down. He has finally got her back, after ten long miserable years. He can't lose her now. There is no way in hell. The speakerphone is put on. He hears Olivia tell him (repeats) that the woman will kill them all, if they shot her. They talk about the cover up. The line goes dead, as she hangs up on him. Fitz starts saying Olivia's name, before screaming for her. And telling her not (to hang up on him). He has been trained to control circumstances like this. "Sir?" He questions. "Go ahead, Tom." Fitz tells him knowing that he will protect and save both of them. He walks out of the room. He makes a beeline for Hal, so he can get a ride. _'Like hell I will let her die after finding her again. ' _

Olivia is still control of the situation. She has just lied to Mary about Chris. She releases the hug, as Ashley starts groaning. She rushes to her. "Ashley, take it easy." She says, as she helps her. "Get up nice and slow." She instructs. Untying Ashley's hands in the process" What happened? What is happening?" She (Ashley) asks as she is getting her bearing, fighting off the dizziness.

"I hear movement." Mary says right before the SWAT team barges in. The governor is secured. As is Olivia who tries to fight the man who has her; in order to get back inside. They are unaware that another person (Ashley) is in there. Olivia is calling Mary, hoping she can still reach her and Ashley. But unable to call for her (Ashley) before the explosion occurs. The dizziness, pounding in her head, and the desire to throw up are making it hard/almost impossible for her to concentrate. "Um Mary, is it?" She starts. She is able to focus for that fraction of a second. The atmosphere sending a signal to her instinct to survive. "Oh shit." She says before diving for the shelter of the desk. The blast causes the desk to collapse on her.

She starts coughing, due to the dust. She tries to move, and screams in pain. This notifies SWAT that someone is in there. They break down the door, just as he (Tom) arrives. "Olivia, where is Ashley?" He asks. One of the SWAT members bring her out the next moment. She now has a cut on her forehead and her chest (near her ribs). On top of her previous injuries, she is also now unconscious. A gurney is brought to the room, which she is placed on. While another takes Mary away in a body bag. Olivia lets someone take her outside. As he follows and gets in the EMS, holding Ashley's hand. At one point, he kisses it. He lets the EMTs work on her. They are oblivious when he whispers at one point. "You better not damn go and die on me."

She awakens to find Tom holding her hand. And Olivia and Fitz by her side. "Hey, its nice for you to finally greeted us with your presence, Sleeping Beauty." Fitz says with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Olivia asks. She doesn't answer the question. "I could use a vacation. I think I deserve one after what happened today?" They laugh. "Please, not so loud." She begs of them.


	2. The New Team

She is waiting to be released. Tom has never left her side. She is starting to lose it. She has been in bed for the last two days. The doctor wanted to make sure she has had enough time to let herself heal, somewhat. She couldn't even make it to the bathroom by herself; Tom would insist on helping her. It helped her a little that Fitz, Olivia, and even Hal came to visit her in this time.

She is currently thanking God and all the stars in heaven, for she has a few minutes to herself. She is being patient and understanding, that Tom is only being concerned. But, she finally has the chance to think (be alone). She looks at the ring on her finger. She wouldn't change how things are now. And yet, she has to clear some things up with him. He walks in with Hal, and a cup holder with three coffees from Starbucks. The smile is involuntary. She reaches for her coffee. "Hello, Hal" She says. "Hello, Ashley." He responds. "I'm sorry, Hal; but I need a few minutes with Tom." Ashley states. Hal leaves the room. Tom has taken the seat by her. He takes a hold of her hand. "What is it, Ashley?" He asks, hesitant about what she is going to say. "It's nothing bad." "What I did ten years ago, I will never be able to make up for." She says.

He kisses her hand. "I forgave you a long time ago, Ashley. I never blamed you for being yourself, not completely anyway. Us being here in this moment, at this time shows you that I haven't held a grudge. The ones you, no doubt have to convince are my parents, especially my mom." He tells her leaving out how his mother is going to react; not wanting to guilt her any further. "I say these things also, because I robbed us of ten years. We could have already been married , and have had children already. And I have no excuse and/or reason; I've always thought if you don't let people in, you can never get hurt. I started going to therapy after I left you. I knew that something was going to have to change." She tells him the things she never would have bothered to before.

"My guilt made me see that. And that I wasn't as indifferent and disconnected, as I thought I had been. I am still seeing this person; and while I have made an improvement. I am still not totally healed (better). And I don't think I ever will be; there will be some part of me that will always be locked away (emotionally distant). Will you be okay with this?" She asks (tells) him.

"You aren't leaving me this time. I won't let you. You love me?" He asks/tells her. "Yes." She responds (again) looking at him unflinchingly. One of the biggest and brightest smiles to ever appear on his face shows up. Hearing her admit how she feels leaves him feeling beyond happy. She enjoys the moment and chooses not to ruin it with her next statement. Reaching her hand out for his. He takes it into his.

When the doctor releases her, it takes everything Tom and Hal (but physical force) have to contain her and keep her from bolting (on them). Her anxiousness and excitement at finally being released can't be disguised. From the very moment, she became independent; she has always found herself occupied with something. And so this is the first time she has been stuck/forced to stay in one place. They arrive at her place. She lets the two men in, and starts making dinner instead of resting.

Tom helps her as much as possible. Hal is waiting patiently at the kitchen table. He helps her to the table, once he notices that she is getting tired, even though she hasn't said anything. He knows her well enough to read her body language.

The only thing that has changed about her is that she is not as guarded/a little more open. He tells Hal to watch her, and not to let her move. He cleans the dishes as he made sure Hal helped her to the room.. "Thank You, Hal. Bu I don't need help I can manage." She tells him. "He wants to make sure you get better sooner." Hal says. Before she can respond, her phone starts ringing. "Yes?" She asks.

"I know that a lot of things happened yesterday. And you had been unable to gather everyone I had asked you to. But, I want that done first thing tomorrow; although you and I need to have a meeting with Cyrus first. Don't be late, and make sure Jake isn't aware of anything." He hangs up before she can say anything else. "Thank you, Hal. Its not just your job; you're a good friend. "I need you to come to the Office when you arrive; and wait until you are let in, he has something to discuss." She tells him. She starts getting ready for tomorrow, as he takes his leave. Tom comes in five minutes later.

He forces her to stop. "I know you want to do things yourself, but when you accepted that ring. It became a partnership (and no longer just about you).You should rely on me; especially if you are ever put in harm's way again." He says. She moves her head down. He knows that she is contemplating what he has just said. "We are going to have an early morning." She tells him. They get ready for bed, and are out within minutes.

They are out the door before 8 am. He insists on driving. She lets him, instead of an argument starting between them. She gets out of the car first and starts walking briskly in an attempt to leave him behind, and get there first. She had managed to enter the building undetected. She quickly makes a bee line to Cyrus's office. Since no one is around, she lets herself in, instead of waiting or knocking. "Mr. Beene, he would like to see you in his office in ten minutes." She says before simply walking out. She is almost at her destination when he rapidly approaches her.

"Why did you leave me behind?" He asks. She ignores him, which hurts him somewhat. She has clearly made an improvement, since she admitted things/her feelings to him. Things that she never would have bothered or contemplated discussing with him the first time they had been together. And yet, the fact that she exhibits her independence (emotional detachment) bothers him still.

But like the first time, he is willing to overlook it. Letting her improvement and how they feel be enough (since she finally admitted she loves him too).However, what he doesn't know or realize is she ignores him, because it isn't her place to discuss what is about to happen, that is for her boss to do. They have made it to the entrance of the Oval Office. They are greeted by Hal and another agent.

She is about to enter the Office. She sees that he is trying to follow her. She has finally lost her patience. She is about to start working. She really doesn't need this right now. She turns around. "Tom, I love you and I know you are just trying to help. But I am more than capable of taking care of myself. It's really sweet, but I am far from helpless. And you aren't a caveman." She tells him.

Giving him a light kiss before turning around and entering the Office. "Wait here." She says as an afterthought. He stands there, letting her have her time and for her to return. "What?" He asks Hal, who is smirking. Hal doesn't say anything, simply making the (whipped) gesture. He ignores Hal's gesture. He stands quietly outside waiting for her, thinking about what she told him.

She approaches the desk. She leans her hands against it, before hoisting herself up. He come to stands right in front of her. "He should be here in a few minutes." She says. " I told him, and the others; they know when to be here ." She replies. The man they have been waiting for walks through the door. "Mr. President, you needed to see me?" Cyrus questions. A little confused as to why they are meeting so early in the morning.

And what she is doing there. He questions why. For, she has been around the President a lot lately, and doing things for him. Its like she just appeared from thin air. Fitz turns around to face him. He leans against the desk right by Ashley. To anyone (outsider) who doesn't know better (and Cyrus who is questioning her and her motives); it looks like they are in a relationship. It is clear and evident that they gravitate toward one another.

She starts swinging her legs. "Yes, Cyrus. With my deciding to run again, I've thought that there should be some changes, if I get reelected." At this point, he looks at Cyrus dead center. Cyrus has a feeling of unease come over him, afraid what Fitz is about to tell him. And he isn't wrong. "I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I am going to bring someone I can trust to fill your position." Fitz tells him. "You're firing me?" He asks shocked.

"Yes, however I will have you finish this term with me. I will also recommend you to Harvard. That is where you had been offered a job, before coming to work for me, right." He states for he doesn't make it a question. "You are one of the best; however along the way; you showed me that I can't trust you. You are one of the many snakes I came across. And I really want to start over. To win on my own merit. "Thank you, that is all, you can see yourself out." He tells him.

As soon as his Chief of Staff exits, he turns to her. "I appreciate your help and don't regret hiring you. You're right though. Just because my life was in shambles didn't give me the right to invade yours. I apologize." He tells her. "Duly noted and your apology is accepted." She replies.

"Now before the rest come in, since you did such a good job being my fixer. And you have the appropriate degree/education." (She has a PhD in political science). I am thinking I give you the opportunity to move up; either you can take Olivia's old position or Cyrus's." He tells her.

There is a knock of the door. They know this means everyone is here. "Go ahead and think about it." He says. "Come in." He calls to the people on the other side of the door. Olivia is the first to enter. She is followed by Tom and Hal. Sally is after them, with Daniel in the rear. Ashley slowly gets off the desk, and goes to Tom's side. The couple stand side by side, but don't touch.

Sally and Olivia take a seat. The rest stand around them and Fitz. The POTUS has moved a little closer to Olivia, but once again leans against his desk. "I want to start by thanking you for being here. All of you know some details, but not everything. What I am about to tell you is to leave this room. Yes, I have cheated on my wife, and have no excuse for my actions. And you all know this by now. I am just repeating the common knowledge in this room

From the moment I had been engaged; I have never been in love with Mellie. It had been my father's decision and I went along with it. So, I have been in a dead marriage for more than 20 years. And I would have been still miserable in this marriage. However, during my first campaign trail I met and fell in love with someone." He takes Olivia's hand as he says this.

He looks at Sally. "I'm sorry. I know that I told you I wouldn't be getting divorced, due to my children .However someone has given me the courage to go, after what I want and to be happy. I am no different from everyone else. Despite, my title. Therefore, I should be allowed this emotion as well." He adjusts his eyes to look at Ashley. "And since you are already here; that means you have agreed to stay by me, Sally. I have had the divorce papers served to Mellie." He tells her.

"To the rest of you, you have already shown me your loyalty. And what I am about to say gets worse. And under no circumstance, to leave this room. I found out recently that some of the people around me; people I trusted had rigged the presidential votes in Defiance, Ohio. And this is another reason, I have asked for all of you to be here today. I want to start anew and with people I can trust. I plan to win this election with each and every one of your help, especially from my fixer. That is all, Ms. James; if you will stay after you show them out." He says.


	3. The President's Gladiator

After everything that they have gone through; it is for once a peaceful morning. He is at his desk, while she has her notebook in her lap. She is making an outline of the things she feels he should touch upon when the debates/trail come up. She stops what she is doing for a moment. This grabs his attention. "What is it?" He questions her. "You don't fear Cyrus and Mellie will retaliate?" She asks. "No, you came up with fool proof ways to deal with them." He replies. "True, and yet people like that desire power above anything. Since we backed them into a corner, they might react like cornered animals. And that is the last thing we need. Or should anticipate happening.

I may be one of the best; but backing them into corners might be unpredictable. They have been good and quiet. I thought it was, because we had gotten through to them. But what; if it's the opposite. And we have made them so desperate; they are simply regrouping." She says. He has been leaning against his chair, hanging onto her every word.

He is silent for minutes. "Then do what you have to, to bury these predicaments once and for all. But before you do, make sure your suspicions are correct. I don't want accusations to be thrown around. And they blow up in our faces later." He inquires and says. It takes her a second to come up with something. It hits her, after he said this. "Of course, all we have done up to this point is threaten them. But what if, we act upon those (threats). And clean out the closet before they do, like you had done with Olivia. Although, since she still has a thread of control and can still lord Ms. Pope over you after the Mary incident. I will deal with Mellie first." She tells him. "Have Sally keep tabs on Cyrus." He commands of her. "Be ready, I am going to set up something."

"Oh, and send for your children." She says. She walks out the door the next moment. She doesn't stop; nor does she turn around to look at Tom and Hal who are again on duty. The third one against the other wall. "Daniel, I need you." She tells him. She would take the other two, but she knows that she can't leave her boss with only one guard, And having two watch one person is out of the question and not logical. He smiles she definitely reminds him of Olivia. It makes him miss her, at least his endgame is now within his reach and sight.

They are standing waiting for being told that the press is ready. She is fixing his tie. Tom, Hal and Daniel are nearby. "Remember what I told you to say; where are your children?" She asks. "They didn't show up. Daniel told me that everyone had gotten off the plane, except them. And I am guessing that she didn't let them come." He informs her. "It's time." She says when she sees the wave sent their way.

"I want to start with thanking everyone for being here. When Mellie first went to the press and making my infidelities public knowledge; I responded by saying that it was no one's business. I am here to retract that statement. I am not perfect. I have been unfaithful to my wife. And she is right about no marriage being perfect." But our marriage was broken long before I cheated. And what I had said on the campaign trail; about being in love with an incredible woman was true. After rumors of my wife cheating started circulating, only I wasn't talking about Mellie. And my being with Amanda Tanner had been a mistake; a moment of weakness as well as with Janine. For the woman I love, the love of my life left me and I fell into a period of loneliness and depression."

I had hoped to avoid doing this, even after every thing she (Mellie) has done. No one is perfect, and I hope in time, the public and my children will forgive me my transgressions. And Mellie her faults. " When she opened that can of worms, she had actually known about what I had been doing. Unfortunately, Mellie has always thought her ambition matters more than anything else.

She has never quite had maternal instincts when it comes to children. She had, had her pregnancy with Ted induced. And she is the one who leaked Janine's name to the press, in order to save face and make her once more look like the victim. Mellie is a cold, calculating woman and everyone at this point deserves to know the truth. After everything, I have finally decided to file for divorce. Our marriage has been through enough strain. And I think I deserve happiness like everyone else, in order to be with the woman that I do care for. Especially after being unhappy for so long. Again, I apologize that it has come to this, and hoped it hadn't come down to this. And this isn't going to stop me from running for a second term. That is all, thank you." He says before walking off. He looks for Ashley to get her approval. "Sir, she left with Hal. Something about a recent development." Daniel informs him.

She had been watching the beginning of the press conference. Her telephone rings. "Yes, Olivia?" she asks. "What is he doing?" She questions the other woman. "He is doing what I told him to; and this is just step one for you two to be together (in my plan). Have faith in him and me." She tells her boss's love before hanging up. She is crossing her arms while watching him speak. He is doing great, and everything she told him to. Halfway through, Daniel is by her side. "Ma'am, they weren't on the plane, because she prohibited them from coming." He tells her; confirming what she and Fitz's have thought to be true.. "Of course, she did." She responds. "Hal, come with me." She says. "Tell him nothing specific." She tells the three of them. "I will be back as soon as possible." She looks at Tom while saying this.

Her instincts proved to be right. After she had handed the divorce papers to Mellie. She (Mellie) had made sure, that they had been on Fitz's desk when he arrived for work, the next morning. But she was gone, and had meant she has totally give up. Ashley quickly found out she was with her children. Ashley knows this was done to have some control over him. And this is where Mellie has been staying for the past two weeks. And she had hoped that Mellie would have taken this time to snap out of whatever delusions she had been in. But clearly Mellie won't go as quietly as she had hoped. Instead of lording Olivia over Fitz's head, she is using their children to do so.

She has yet to answer the POTUS's proposition of which job to take. But she is not so sure now, that she should have walked into his office that day. And she still owes Fitz for her two failures. She may have been heartbroken (from leaving Tom); but she was also content for her life had been uneventful. And now she can't get a moment of peace. She so badly craves the stability she used to have.

She is thinking these things while waiting for the plane to arrive. She lets her mind wander. She starts taking deep breaths, to calm herself. She puts into her mind that for one to have good things. There has to be balance; and that is what she going through right now. There can't be good things without bad things occurring. She is also thinking of her next move. She is walking down the hallway. And since she is in unfamiliar surroundings, she concedes to being polite to someone she normally wouldn't be to. She knocks on the door. But doesn't wait for an answer before entering. She is greeted by the people she has come for. Mellie is behind her desk. The two teenagers are sitting in the chairs. Teddy is on the floor playing.

"Gerry, Karen; your father is waiting to see you. He is disappointed that you two didn't show up. I understand why you are hesitant to visit him, but has he ever stopped loving you?" She doesn't wait for a response, knowing they know this to be true. "Let's go." She says getting closer to Teddy. The two elder children start walking toward her. Mellie slams something against the desk, as she stands up. "MY CHILDREN AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU. ISN'T IT ENOUCH THAT I SIGNED THOSE DAMN PAPERS. I REFUSE TO LET THAT WHORE WIN, WHEN IT COMES TO MY CHILDREN." She yells no longer tolerating anyone defending her husband; and treating her like she is the one at fault.

"Gerry and Karen, if you could take your brother with you." Ashley doesn't make it a statement.. "DON'T MOVE." Mellie yells at them. She turns to Ashley. "AND YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING IN HERE, LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. YOU'RE NOT THEIR MOTHER." Mellie keeps her tirade up. Teddy has started crying and Gerry and Karen are too terrified to move. They have never seen their mother like this, despite her faults.

Ashley walks to the desk. She and Mellie trying to stare each other down. Ashley has a smirk on her face. "I am sure you have no doubt seen his press conference. I told you to go ahead and release your laundry. But you hesitated still holding on. Hoping he wouldn't follow through with things, like he has always done. Only he didn't have me in his corner to back him, until now. So I had him beat you to it. Not even with Olivia, because she kept telling him to stay with you. You have doing nothing but put her down, and every single time in the end. She made him choose you. Despite how much it would hurt, she thought of your and their (his children's) feelings first.

And what it would do to them, after she had already caused enough damage." She says. Mellie cuts her off. "AND YET, IF THAT REALLY WERE THE CASE, SHE WOULD HAVE STOPPED THE FIRST TIME. BUT SHE KEPT RIGHT ON SLEEPING WITH HIM." Mellie got her there. But she doesn't hesitate to respond, for to do so would give the other woman a weakness she can exploit. "I have given you enough chances nor am I as kind as her.

I told you last time, that had been the last warning. I meant it and yet I am here; due your stupidity and noncompliance to listen. I don't want to hear from you again, unless you are amicable. And if you do keep trying to double cross us (her & Fitz). Well, you have yet to see my wrath. And you don't want to, I can guarantee that. But you will, if you keep refusing to take my advice and suggestions." She tells her.

"Come on." She says. "I WILL HAVE YOU REPORTED FOR KIDNAPPING, IF YOU WALK OUT THIS DOOR WITH THEM." Mellie yells again. Ashley turns to her. "Go ahead, The President has just painted you as a liar to the nation. Let's see how plausible you can be now. The time for denial is over, you've lost." She says. She picks up Teddy who hasn't stopped crying. "Its okay, sweetie.' She says rubbing his back in an effort to calm him. She stops when she sees Gerry and Karen's uncertainty. "I know you two feel torn, but everything will be okay." She says. This reassures them enough to follow her.

She is holding Teddy who finally had fallen asleep after crying for awhile. They have been on the plane for about an hour. They are almost at their destination. The other two haven't said anything else to her. She feels the movement and can tell that the silence is about to be broken. "Um, Ms," the voice dies. "You can call me Ashley, Karen." She tells the girl.

"I know that you two are confused. And hurt that your parents are having problems that have reached this level. You two aren't naïve; you've known more than you have let on for a long time now. Let me ask you some questions? She says. "Have your parents always been this distant with each other?" Although she suspects what the answers will be; she still lets them respond (for a reason). "Yes, for as long as we can remember." Gerry says. "Dad said indirectly that she could care less about us?" Karen asks, referring to the lack of maternal instinct comment in his speech..

"I know this isn't going to make you feel any better, but some women aren't meant to be mothers." She replies. "Don't they love us?; so why are they doing this to us?" She asks. "Gerry, Karen; your parents do love you, especially your father. But some people shouldn't be together. I'm sorry but, despite your mom loving your father; there are things she desired more than him and you two. Power does things to certain people. And this is why she sent you two to boarding school. And you two know it this as well deep inside; that you are simply a inconvenience to and a means to an end for her." She tells them.

I am telling you these things, because you need to understand and are old enough to be told the truth. I have spent a long time reading people. Watching you two from the moment we met tells me that you knew about your parent's marriage." She comments. "Yes." Gerry answers for he and his sister.

"Rather than me make more speculations; tell me what else you know and I'll answer any other questions you have." She tells them. They take a moment before saying anything. Ashley simply watches them. She raises Ted to her eye level. He had awakened a few minutes ago. He reaches for her smiling. "He likes and wants to play with you." Karen informs her.

"Hey." She says smiling hesitantly back at him, not use to dealing with children. "How does Olivia Pope play into all this?" Gerry asks. "You knew about that?" She asks with surprise. "You told us in so many words that we know more than we let on." He replies. She nods her head to this. "I trust you have saw your father's speech today." They nod their heads as well. "I don't know if your grandfather was the same with you, that he had been with your father?" She asks before she can move forward. "No, however, we would unintentionally catch some moments of him ridiculing our father in some way." Karen says.

"Its true that your father has never been in love with your mother. But until recently, he had cared about her as a person, but her actions have ruined that. And he has decided he has had enough. And the damage it has caused you two over the years. Your grandfather had handpicked your mother for your father. And you already know that your grandfather was a person one didn't say no. Even though, it hadn't been your father's choice about who he could marry. He was fine; living in a far from perfect marriage, in order to be a good father and husband.

At least, until Ms. Pope walked into his life. He still tried to do the right thing. I am not excusing his (their) behavior, he should have left your mother then. He didn't though, due to him running for President. Doing so would have hurt his chances. And him being able to go for it would no longer be there later. That and he didn't want to be like his father. But, I also think when two people love and gravitate toward each other that much, its almost to impossible to break away (from that feeling).

Your father is going to be with Olivia Pope, although that has to be kept on the down low for now anyway. Plus, your father almost dying made him realize that he had spent too much time being miserable and that he deserves to be happy, don't you think?" She questions/tells them, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head as she brought up him almost dying.

"I know that you have been hurt by both of them. However, your father is going to need your support, and he misses having you two around. And I am not saying to write your mother off. Talk to her. Be there for her, but physically your father has shown you more love than your mother. And you need to show him that you two have gotten over your last visit. Plus, you don't have to go to boarding school anymore. Your mother sent you there, but your father has always wanted you with him. I meant what I said about not writing your mother off. But for me, from what I know, which makes me prejudice I know; I would prefer to be in your father's company/side. He is definitely warmer than your mother." She says.

The plane is getting ready to land. "Ms., how do you know these things.? Its like you have been there from the moment they got together." Gerry asks/says. "I already told you can call me Ashley. I do my homework very thoroughly, nothing more, nothing less." She informs them. She turns to Karen. "You think I am being too hard on your mother. No one is perfect and I am not getting paid to judge. These are just my opinions and observations."

Let me put it in better terms for you. Your mother has always been there in the fact that she never (permanently physically) abandoned you. And despite her coldness, I give her props for when you were growing up who showed you more affection (warmth)?" After she says this, the realization and understanding reach Karen's face; while Gerry remains quiet absorbing this perspective.

She gets up, adjusting Teddy's position. She moves him to her waist. He looks around at the other people, before concentrating on his brother and sister. He lays his head against Ashley's chest once more. They get in line in order to get off (the plane). "Your brother is an unusual child; he hasn't really made a fuss." She says. Gerry and Karen laugh at her. She smiles sheepishly. There seems to be some things she is clearly still ignorant about.

Once they have exited the plane. She puts Teddy down. Holding his hand as he starts walking, and keeping pace with him. Gerry and Karen on either side of her. They make their way to the exit of the airport. She lets the teenagers get in front of her on the escalator. Picking up Teddy and holding him so he won't fall. She spots him. She directs them to where he is. "Hal, did you even leave?" She asks. "No, Ma'am." He responds. She kisses his cheek. "You're such a sweetheart. Let's go, I know your father is anxious to see you." She says. She lets Hal lead them. She has once again put Teddy down holding his hand, in order to let him walk.

They have been standing outside the door for the past five minutes. They are finally give access. "They have been waiting to see you." She tells him. She is unable to say more as Gerry and Karen rush to him. She goes and hands him Teddy. The infant attaches himself to him. He envelops his other children, the next moment. They return the hug. He looks over him to her. An expression of eternal gratitude on his face. He mouths thank you. She bows her head. She feels the hand on the small of her back. She turns to the person. "Come on." Tom tells her.


	4. Anger Management

Ashley is going to have a hard time controlling her temper in this chapter. Mellie shows up three times. The this and the next chapter are about Tom and Ashley. And things will be repeated, so I am sorry if the repetition bothers anyone. And for Fitz, the only one who makes an appearance. Olivia is only mentioned. The rating is going to change, due to the things that are going to occur in this chapter and the next one.

She walks into the dining area. She has wound up arriving earlier than usual. Just like yesterday. Since, she had already had breakfast. She sits next to him. Cyrus happens to be there. Gerry and Karen are on the other side of the table. Teddy in his high chair by them. Its all quiet until Mellie comes in. She throws the newspaper down on the table. "SON OF A BITCH, YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY CHILDREN FROM ME AS WELL. I'VE LET YOU DO ALMOST ANYTHING YOU HAVE WANTED. THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE." She yells. She is clearly still having a hard time accepting that others (Fitz & Ashley) have gotten the drop on her, and still have that control over her.

Everyone stares at her. Only one responds. "Mom, why are you screaming (still)?" Gerry asks. This shuts her up. She tries to calm down. But fails. "AFTER THE THINGS HE HAS DONE, I AM BENG TREATED LIKE THE BAD GUY." Teddy is starting to react with crying and screaming. Karen takes him out of the high chair in order to comfort him, since she is the closest to him.

Ashley slowly gets up and approaches her. This puts Mellie on edge. Ashley is stills silent. As she suddenly grabs her hair pulling on it hard, before kicking her in the stomach then slapping her after she has fallen forward clutching her midsection. "I already emphasized that I didn't want you here, unless you were ready to play nice." She says.

She is about to do more. When Fitz and Gerry intercede. She fights Fitz who has restrained her. "LET ME GO, I NEED TO MAKE THINGS CLEARER FOR HER." She yells. "THAT'S ENOUGH." He responds, using the same tone. "Remember my children are still present.:" He whispers in her ear. He lets her go the next moment. As Gerry who is guarding his mother, speaks. "Ashley she's not worth you getting in trouble."

His mother look at him. "We love you, Mom. But don't be so surprised. We may have stayed away, because of Dad's unusual behavior last time. But you have always been yourself. And Ashley made us realize what we have always known, but refused to admit." Karen adds. Mellie knows that the only thing she has left now is to save whatever little face she has. Cyrus has her escorted out. They continue eating breakfast as best they can.

. Except Fitz and Ashley. Who regret things happening again in front of the children. But could care less otherwise. He sees the paper and reaches for it. She concentrates on the others. "I apologize about my behavior. Its inexcusable." She says, wondering where it had come from. She has never reacted to any situation like this before.

And that's another thing. She hasn't been working for him long. But they are already in sync. One another's shadow's. The only other person (at the moment) that she has this connection with is Tom. And that took years to get to. Even the first time they dated. It's like the relationship he and Olivia have, only without all the romantic attachments.

She feels his mood shift. "Whets wrong? She asks when she notices him reading the paper. He doesn't respond at first. So, she waits patiently. Until he tells her. Gerry and Karen are excusing themselves.

"Wait. I will take you shopping; since I took you without packing any clothes." She tells them. "But we have school." They say. "I'll take care of it." She replies. And so they spend a couple of hours doing this before she drops them off at Blair House. Making sure Daniel is within her sight, ushering them inside, before leaving to find the President.

However, before she finds him; she finds out something that could disrupt her plan, for Fitz and Olivia being together. She is currently in a garage. Following what her source told her, she sees Huck and Jake holding a gun to one another. She walks up to both of them. "Guys, if we could reach a peaceful resolution. It would be greatly appreciated." She says rhetorically. She turns to Huck. "We need to discuss Peter Foster." She says totally disregarding Jake. Huck tells him to stay away from him and Olivia. Ashley emphasizes Huck's words "She may have been keeping you at her place, until you had gotten better. And now you are. So, stay away from her." She tells him.

"No." He replies. She gets his face. "She already made her choice, and you weren't it. You think just because she helped you, that it actually means anything. She simply didn't want an innocent man to die. I meant what I said about you finding someone who will be meant for you. However, Olivia isn't that person." She says.

"And how would you know, the future can't be determined?: He asks. "I know, because I've seen how they are with each other. And you are trying to obtain something that will never truly be yours. And as for him getting things that you want first. Do you ever think that is; because he is a better person than you could and ever will be?" She questions him.

"I am not saying that he is innocent. He just goes through things the best way he can. And he knows when to respect people. And he knows what he wants, but also knows when and how to fight for it." She tells him. "So, you look at me as an ass, because I am doing those exact things." He says. "Yes, because; unlike him you are willing to step, over the boundaries people have put in place. And you seem to think that someone bothering to help you means something totally different." She says.

"You sure are going out of your way, for someone you clearly can't stand." "So, what does that make you; because this what you are doing, although I think you are referring to Olivia. I mean you even went so far as to ask me to be your date." He states.

She can't help but laugh. "You thought that was about you? I will let you in on something not everything is about you. I am done talking to you. Clearly, I am wasting my time. Stay away from her." She instructs him, walking toward the door. "Wait, then what is it about? "He asks referring to when he accompanied her. "I will let you that figure out." She says closing the door, not even being willing to be polite and say bye to him.

She has been trying to concentrate on other things. She goes back to the White House. She comes across Mellie and has just witnessed what has occurred with the mic. "Good job." She says with sarcasm, patting Mellie's arm. Before she is once again on the move. Now she has this Josephine problem to deal with. She had been listening to what the TV had been saying as she had been walking from room to room.

The guard at the door is refusing to let her in. "He is handling something important." He tells her. She takes her phone out and calls. "I am not being allowed in." He is at the door the next moment, knowing what she meant. "It's okay." He tells the agent at the door. She follows him inside. Not realizing who he had been talking to.

So, she is currently in the room with Fitz and Tom. He and Tom are discussing Mr. Foster. She watches them. When it is evident what he plans to do, she questions him. "This would be good. I could get the press on this and it will help your popularity with the public. Because, face it after everything that has happened recently hasn't helped. But remembering someone who served this country will." She says. "NO." He says firmly.

They don't flinch at his outburst. "He was a part of a mission I had been on. One that no one can ever know about. And yet I don't want him to die alone and not to be remembered in some way. The public may never know, but he was a hero. And his funeral would raises questions that can't be answered." He says.

She sees how broken up he is about this. She turns to Tom, before she takes envelopes out of one Fitz's hands with hers. As a sign of comfort. She goes with Fitz to the ceremony. She stands between Tom and Hal, but closer to Tom. "I'm so not dressed for this." She comments. She keeps her distance while he talks privately with Foster's sister. She refuses to tell him that she notices Huck, knowing what this would do to him. (This would just complicate his relationship with Olivia).

She decides to take a walk around the White House. She sees them without being spotted. She calmly sits down. "What do you think you are doing?" She asks Jake. "You are meddling in affairs that you shouldn't. And didn't Olivia throw you out, because of that.?" He chooses to ignore her, in order to hear what Cyrus and his former boss are discussing. "Lately, I have been in the habit of repeating myself. I hate that, but the people I have been dealing with are so stubborn. I take it you are going to be doing so as well. And honestly, you are the least of my worries." She tells him. "Really, you sure spend a lot of time with someone you think is beneath you." He tells her.

"Again, this is not about you. I see the bigger picture. And you aren't in it, at least not the way you want. And your refusal to do so is, why I keep talking to you." She says. "So, he would be the other man?" He asks. "In a matter of speaking. He hired me for certain reasons. And that is another reason, why I have been trying so hard. I have come to care about him." She is cut off. "What is this, every woman falls at his feet now?" "Not like that, he is my friend. And I do everything in my power to help/protect those I care about. To Hell and back, if need be." She says getting up and leaving.

She hurls into the trash can she finds the next moment, unable to hold it any longer. She leans against the wall attempting to get her bearing once she has finished. And this is where she is found. She hears the voice before she can focus on the person. "Ashley, I have been looking everywhere for you." He says. She gets away from the wall. "Yes, what can I help you with Gerry?" "Um, you have shown me almost from the moment we met what a kind of person you are. You're amazing and gorgeous." He says.

Normally, she would have caught his intentions. But since, she is not on her game, they go over her head. "Thank you. Listen, your father is no doubt waiting for me…" She is grabbed and pulled into his embrace the next moment. And his lips meet her rather enthusiastically. She breaks away the next moment. Unaware, that someone who had been ordered to find her had witnessed it. But left, before they could see more. "I like you. How can I not?" He says.

She is confused. Yet instinctively reacts slapping him. She looks at his hurt face (expression). "You clearly have the wrong idea. You're a good kid. I have to go, your father is waiting for me." She says. "Wait, one minute?" He asks." Is it him?" He asks, referring his father. "We will talk about this later." She says before walking away. She is already late. But knows that would bother to wait for her. She comes across Cyrus's office. And overhears the conversation. So, she keeps herself hidden. She ambushes him when he comes out. "Don't do it Ethan. You may be afraid of him, but I will make your nightmares come true." She tells him, hoping that the kid is smart enough to heed her word.

She finally makes it to The Office. He is standing in the doorway. Tom and Hal on either side of him. "I'm sorry. Thank You for waiting." She says with gratitude. "Tom thought it was time for us to leave. You just made it in time." He says. She looks to Tom, who remains looking forward. She thinks that it is because of them being professional, at first. But she can now see that it is something else. She will have to broach the subject when they are in private. The four of them move out. Grant at the helm. She happens to be keeping in step with him.

She stares out the window. She hears him get on the phone. She is only half listening to Fitz's conversation. She is contemplating today, and her lack of control. She suspects what it might be the cause. But is brought out her thoughts when she the next instant; for she hones in when she hears that Jake won't give up. She looks at Fitz who looks heartbroken and trying not to cry at (this point). _'That's it, Jake has to be dealt with. Nothing but a thorn in people's sides.'_

Tom opens the door, letting them know they have arrived. She gets out after him. He (Fitz) is holding his hand out for her to take. She does, smoothing her dress down. They enter the facility. She is walking between the men. Behind Fitz and in front of Hal and Tom. But once they reach the doorway to the room they want. The three men stop and wait for her to get in front of them. And this is how she walks in the room, in front of the three men. She refuses a seat until he (Fitz)does, when offered one.

Before they leave, she remains sitting. Fitz is looking at her expectantly. She slowly gets up. "I need to talk to him." She informs them. Fitz looks at her curiously. "It will be brief." She tells him. "No way." Tom says, from the little that Grant has told him. He knows that Commander, Wonderland, Acme and B-613 is the worst kind of news. He is holding her arm. She looks at him with conviction. "It will be okay." She says reassuringly. "Tom, come on." Fitz requests of him.

The door closes. "I thought I told you never to show your face to me again." Eli says furious. She calmly responds. "There has been a complication. Mr. Ballard and Huck have gone to Olivia with Operation Remington. Our objectives are different when it comes to your daughter and The President. However, Jake is clearly becoming a thorn in both our sides. I have tried to get him away from Olivia, but he refuses to be swayed. And with what he now knows can destroy those involved. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." What do you say?" She says/asks.

"You used that line on him. Don't think, I don't know," He tells her. She ponders this for a second. "So, you know everything." She says. "Surprisingly, no." He replies. "But I am sure you are willing to tell me, Ms. James." She has been pacing as he said these things. She stops turning to face him, folding her arms. "What's in it for me?" She inquires. "Self preservation." He answers. "See I would have readily agreed by now. But I am not in this game for myself. There are others I am fighting for." She says.

"So, I want to hear why you didn't take Ballard's offer. You would have brought me down in the process. This would eliminate me as a threat to Fitz and Olivia. I thought I told you that I see through you; for despite what you say, you care for your daughter. Therefore, even if you disapprove of Fitz's, you know he makes your daughter happy." She tells him.

"I have also already stated how we feel about Ballard. So, you choose Fitz or Ballard? I will get back to you." She starts walking away. "Wait." He says coming up behind her. "I am adjusting my threat. When I make my choice, you have to promise not to make good on yours. If you haven't already" He questions. "And why would I have done that. Not saying that I wouldn't. It wasn't an empty threat. But more of a last resort. I use it when I feel the need. And you won't kill me; because you don't know if the others know." She says.

"Ballard, like you said we both aren't big fans of his. I want my daughter to be happy. I just don't appreciate her carrying on with a married man." He says. She smirks at this. "Between the two of us, not for long." She bothers to reveal one of her cards. "I will have him delivered to you. And when I do, bury him. Make it so like he never existed. And for Olivia and Fitz to be kept out of it. That is my only condition." She says.

"Agreed." He says without hesitating. She turns to face him. The smirk still on her face. "I may not like you. But this was actually fun. It was definitely a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Pope." She says. "Ms. James, one more thing, Grant was lucky to find you. And if I had known about you first, I would have hired you myself." He says.

She is out the door the next second. "What was that, Ashley?" Fitz and Tom wind up saying at the same time. "Nothing." Is her only reply, she keeps walking. The men follow her. Fitz and Tom know with her answer that she won't talk until she is ready to. If she ever is, and to push her would get make her more closed off than before.

They arrive back at The White House. The feeling creeps over her again. She barely makes it to the bathroom. Once she is done with the porcelain god. She slowly gets up. She makes it to the sink. And rinses her mouth. Before going back to the stall, she pulls out what she had managed to buy earlier in the day. After she had first gotten sick. She locks the bathroom door. And sits on the counter, after she followed the necessary steps. Luckily no one knocks on the door. She checks the test when the time is up. Afraid of what she will see.

They are in The Office. Fitz asked them in when they arrived. They are discussing various things; when they hear the noise outside. They rise from the chairs. When they move, they wind up exiting the camera's view. They hear Ashley's voice over Daniel's. "I NEED TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Fitz makes it to the door, with Hal by him. And Tom off to the side.

Their defenses on alarm, for Ashley has been acting strange all day. And the things she's saying are sending their alarms through the roof. Since they are pretty close to the door, Fitz speaks loud enough for Daniel to hear him. "Ashley you need to calm down before I let you in." He tells her. Daniel sees that she starts taking deep breaths. "How is she doing?" Fitz asks.

"She has stopped breathing deeply." Daniel replies. He looks at Tom. "Come over here. Hal, stay at the doors with Tom." Fitz tells him. He switches positions with Tom. He knows that Ashley would never hurt him. But honestly and unfortunately, can't say the same of Tom. Daniel stays standing in the doorway. She walks in. She remains standing looking at Fitz. She has tunnel vision still so she doesn't notice where Tom is.

"WHERE IS HE? She screams again. Looking for him, as Daniel opens the door hearing everything. She sees him. She slugs him in the eye she did recently. It had actually stopped being black and blue yesterday morning. She is about to attack him again. Hal grabs her. She struggles viciously. "SON OF A BITCH; I'M PREGNANT. LET GO OF ME." She keeps her tirade up, breaking away from Hal. They see that the fight has gone out of her. Hal makes the first move. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Tom and I will be getting off work in twenty minutes. We are going to… Come with us. You can use the environment to unwind." He says. She nods her head, acquiescing. "Daniel, it would be great if you went to go get some ice for Tom. The situation is over." Fitz tells him. Unlike earlier, he now knows that she is back to her reserved self (at least for now).

They have been silent for the past thirty minutes. She is thinking of what she is going to do. He is thinking of what he had witnessed earlier today. He meant what he said about never leaving her, but not sure how to proceed. Since they haven't had a moment for themselves almost from the moment, she entered his life again. He gets out and opens her door, holding it open for her. Holding his hand out for her as well. The swelling has stopped._ Grant had made him sit down and not move with the ice on his eye. Hal and Daniel continued the shift. Ashley sits n the other chair remaining stoic, her arms crossed. Refusing to look at him. Fitz sits on the edge of his desk, watching both of them. _

She hugs him fiercely. He returns it as they start walking. He can understand her anger. Her hormones not exactly in balance. Hal walks next to them. He holds the door open for them. They are there for hours. Tom's arm around her almost all the time. They are getting ready to leave, when the reporter that Tom leaked Olivia's name shows up.

She starts flirting with him. "Hey, Tommy, I was wondering if …" She says. "Hello." He responds politely and with no enthusiasm. She looks on hopeful. Hal watches to see what Ashley will do, hoping she won't lose it again. Ashley puts her hand on Tom's chest, running it down before patting her hand above his waist, then leaving it there . "This is mine. So, step off." She says with enough warning and bite in her tone. Tom can't stand jealously. And yet that; Ashley is willing to break away from her usual temperament, turns him on somewhat. The fact she is willing to fight for him; when she had never been willing to before.


	5. A Moment In Time

She enters their room first. He envelops her from behind. Putting his head on her shoulder. He starts kissing her at the base of her neck. She can't help but moan. She leaves his embrace. "You shouldn't be with me; I keep hurting you." She says. He stops and pulls back. "True, but today you had a reason. I would really like to talk about this later. Clearly, today has been very stressful on you." He says, before making quick work of removing her clothes,

They may both be tired, but she doesn't resist what is about to happen. Knowing that in spite of everything; he needs to feel the intimacy between them on all levels. She knows it has to do with what was bothering him earlier. He carries her to the bed. She remains in a kneeling position; watching and waiting for what his next move will be. He remains standing by the bed as he undresses. His tie the last thing he takes off. As he slowly works the knot out, he starts speaking.

"I had told you last time about hurting me in that way." He says as he takes a hold of her wrists and starts tying them with the material (the tie).. "I thought I drove all thoughts of any other male from your mind. Obviously, I was mistaken. First you kiss him, then his son. Who's next, Ash?" He questions her. "You saw that!" Her answer enrages him. He controls himself (from hurting her).

"You saying that means, you didn't see what happened afterward. He kissed me and I slapped him." She replies. "I don't believe you." He starts tying the material to the bedpost, as he says this. Her back to him. "Tom, please I know I messed up the first time we were together. But, I want us to work this time. And we won't, if you don't trust me." She says. He whispers against her ear the next moment. "I do, but your actions (behavior) leave me with doubts nonetheless.

He puts his hands on her hips, as he kisses her shoulder. "I told you last time that, that would be the last time (you hurt me, like that)."He says as she interrupts him. "No, he kissed me." She insists. "I don't believe you." He responds. "Tom, Gerry kissed me and I…" He cuts her off before she can say more. "Evidently, I need to instruct you again." He says, refusing to listen to her, as he enters her. And just like last time he sets up a harsh rhythm, without giving her any reprieve. Even though, she begs him to stop (and slow down).Trying to move her arms and hands to no avail.

He bound them very securely It takes him a awhile before he has to stop; and does so when he can't take anymore and needs to rest. She manages to turn over, doing so slowly; so as not to hurt her wrists in the process. She sees that he is staring at her catching his breath. Just as she is. He starts kissing her gently, but letting everything he is feeling come through the motion. He continues this way as he goes down (her body).

At least until he reaches that part of her body. He once again enters her. But unlike the last time, he warned her never to do it again. He doesn't go slow (the second time around); picking up the rhythm he had finished with minutes ago. Looking down to see her expression in the process. She moves with him as best she can. He is holding her hips again to prevent her from moving as little as possible. She goes to wrap a leg around his waist, but he stops her pinning it down. Before moving his hand back to her hip again, as he continues slamming into her. The movements continue having her back hit the headboard. The movements also causing it to slam against the wall.

"Tom, please…" She begs anew, hoping that this will abate him. But does the opposite. It spurs him on. Causing him to go even faster, harder and deeper than he already had been going. "I told you last time that would be my only warning. Clearly, you didn't believe , I have to clarify it this time; so you can never again question it (this subject)." He says, releasing his hold on her hips. He wraps his arms around her, while kissing the nape of her neck.

_ 'The things she does to him, no other woman has been able to make him feel this way (losing control), because he can't seem to stop (ever wanting her).' _This time he can't seem to stop and sees no end in sight. As he continues to pound into her. Even though, it is evident she is now struggling to breathe. He forces himself to stop for her sake. When he thinks she has recovered enough, he continues again. And this is how the spend the early morning hours, before collapsing. She lays there unable to move as they are still riding the effects of their orgasms. He unties her before taking her in his embrace, kissing her forehead. Before sleep overcomes them.

She moans, but remains asleep not moving. He slowly starts coming to the world of consciousness. He attempts to identify the sound. Trying not to move too much, in order not to wake her. Her head is on his chest. His left arm around her. He discovers what it is. He sees her phone on the counter of the drawer next to the bed. It is vibrating with every ring. He quickly turns on the lamp, the drawer houses.

He is answering it. "Hello?" He says. "Tom?. Where's Ashley? I have been calling for an hour. I was getting worried when she didn't come in, and has yet to. And became concerned when she didn't call this morning to, at least say she wouldn't be in. I have been able to control myself (his panic); and not doing something about it. Trying not to panic (making it known). Thought I call one more time, before I sent two agents to come look for (check up on) her. I know that you and Hal aren't scheduled until later." Fitz says.

He is attempting to rub the sleep out his eyes. He starts stroking her hair absentmindedly "What time is it? He asks. "Noon, I'll see you in awhile." Grant says. "Ashley won't be coming in today, unless she doesn't listen to me. I think after what occurred yesterday. And us staying up all night, I think she should take some time to calm down/relax." He tells Grant, not elaborating on why they were up all night. And Grant doesn't push, going with the only two conclusions that are possible. Either, they argued all night or it was something else (sex). But again, he has no desire to know which it is. And would like to know even less, if they had been intimate.

The phone call is ended with Tom hanging up. "Hmm, who was it?" She asks not still fully awake. He kisses her forehead. "Go back to bed, it's still early." He says, stroking her hair. She snuggles further into him(if that's possible). And kisses him right underneath his jaw, before resting her head in the crook of his neck. His left arm has stopped stroking her hair. He tightens his arm around her. Before also falling asleep along with her.

The bed moving awakens him. He feels the dip in the mattress. She looks at him. He takes hold of her hand. "Come here." He says as he pulls her to him. This causes a smile to light up her face. One he hopes will only ever be meant for him (and their children as well). This moment forever etched in his mind. "I can see you are feeling better now." He states the obvious.

"Well, I think you had a lot to do with it." She replies. She touches his eye. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She tells him. He covers her hand with his, kissing her knuckles. "I can't say I enjoy being a punching bag when it comes to you (physically and emotionally). But no one is perfect. And no matter how guarded you have been or continue to be; you have never failed to show me pieces of the real you. And that is the woman who captured my heart, from the first moment I saw her." He tells her.

"I love you. And regardless of how I had been, it has always been you. It will always be you. No other man can compare to you. Although, Grant, I say would be right behind you in that regard. But, I met you first and he has Olivia. You (are) have always been wonderful to me." She says before kissing him. She gets up and he follows her. Picking her up and spinning her around. She laughs. Before he continues carrying her to the bathroom; where he sets her on the counter. She doesn't look as he takes care of his business. "I am not sure, nor can I guarantee that I won't flirt. There is nothing wrong with admiring another attractive person." She comments as he is washing his hands. He puts his hands on her legs, once he is done. He opens them enough that, so he can place himself in between (them).

He is looking down at her. "No. See this is all mine. My first, my last, my everything." He says. She laughs at what he has said. "You're so corny." She comments. "What it's true (for both of us).We may have been young when we first got together. But, I suspect that you haven't been with anyone else, since we first split. Neither have I." He says. "How can you be so sure I haven't." She questions. "Because, that is what my gut tells me." He says, the question evident in his eyes.

She nods her head. Before she puts her hands around his head, pulling him in. Kissing him passionately and soundly. "Told you it has always been you, Tom." She vocally answers her nod. Driving away his doubt of her being with anyone. During the (long) time they have been away from each other. He hasn't moved his hands from resting them on her legs. "So, you're pregnant?" He says, the hope in his voice can't be masked. "I don't want to go on my gut alone. But, I think so; especially since I've missed my periods and how my body (re)acted yesterday.

And haven't been paying attention to them not arriving. But that could also be, due to all the stress lately. Which, honestly I am not accustomed to. It's what the test told me, at least. I should set an appointment with a doctor to be sure." She says. He kisses her, then breaks away. He leans his head against hers, looking at her. Before leaning his forehead against hers, as he closes his eyes. A genuine smile graces his face. She has one of serenity. They stay like this for a while, simply enjoying each other and taking the moment in.


	6. House Arrest

He pulls her to him. "Tom, no. I am still recovering from last night and this morning." She says. His kissing her silences her protests. He holds her as he takes her against the counter. She holds onto his arms as an anchor. She throws her head back as she knows that she is close. He pulls her down from the ledge, turning her around in the process. He embraces her from behind, resuming their activities. She goes with it. No longer being able to move (much) at this point.

He takes a hold of her chin, forcing her to look at herself in the mirror. "I want you to how you look when I make you cum. And knowing who you belong to; so you never again let a man touch you in an intimate way." He says, pulling her hair to the side. She gasps at this (his comment). The sensations are starting to overwhelm her. She cries out when her climax hits her. While he takes a deep breath in. He is still holding onto her. "I will not tolerate another incident you understand." He turns his head kissing her cheek. He releases her. She holds onto the counter, trying to regain her balance and the feeling in her body.

He starts the shower. He takes her hand, leading her to it. As the water has reached the right temperature. They take their time there, washing each other. He reaches for a towel once they are done. He wraps it around her, before getting his own. He puts his hands on her shoulders, directing them to her room. "I aim going to go make us something to eat." She says, as he starts getting ready for his day. He comes down the stairs. She is already putting the food on the table. He sits down. She follows suit. "I know that I told you about how my parents will react. And that we have to tell them about us, especially if we are going to have a baby. That being said; when do you want to start planning and set a date for the wedding." He says as he grabs the cup of orange juice. She looks at him.

"We will see, if I am pregnant I would want to wait. I don't want to go down the aisle (fat)." She says. "You're won't be fat; you'll be pregnant. And will always be beautiful to me. I know that our jobs require us to keep secrets. But, since we are going to be starting a life together; there can be no secrets between us. And if there is something we can't reveal we say nothing when questioned, okay?" He says. "Okay." She says. "And where do you want to live; my place or yours?" He asks. "I was thinking of keeping our own places, and it would help when it comes to our taxes." She says.

He is almost ready. She is putting the tie around his neck, and starts tying it. "I know that you are independent and stubborn. But please, don't go anywhere today. I want you to relax, and not strain yourself today. We can set up a doctor's appointment tomorrow, before we go to work." He says as he looks down at her. He smiles before giving her a quick kiss. She grabs his collar pulling him in for a more substantial one.

He slowly breaks away, relishing the feeling for as long as possible. "Hmm." He moans. She puts her hand on his face. "No, Mister. You've had enough fun and I am still worn out. I am amazed that I am still able to walk, much less stand after all that." She says. "I am going to call my parents and invite them for the holidays. We'll tell them then. I'll go to my place and get some clothes before coming over. And I mean it, I don't want you going anywhere today. Promise me." He says. "Say it, please?" He asks. "Yes, I promise." She says nodding. He gives her another quick kiss before walking out the door.

She works out for a while. Before deciding to do some house work. She puts some of her laundry in her washing machine. She goes to see if she has everything for Tom's favorites. She notices she has some items, but not everything. She promised him that she wouldn't leave. But she really wants to make his favorite dishes. She take a quick trip to the store. And won't tell him, she broke her promise.

She gets back to the wash when its done. She goes and puts everything in the dryer. She grabs her phone, putting it on speakerphone as it rings, walking to the kitchen,. She grabs the things she needs and puts them on the counter. "Ashley?" The person asks. "Yes. I want to know what is going on?" "I apologize for not being there today." She says. "Its okay." "I just want you to take care of yourself." He tells her. "I will take care of Josephine tomorrow. And there are things I need to discuss with you as well." She responds.

She hangs up shortly after. And starts prepping the items she set aside. She still has a little over two hours to go, before he arrives. It takes her longer than usual to put everything together. She finally sticks the main entrée in the oven. She goes to check on the dryer. Taking the phone with her. She calls her doctor's office; to set up an appointment for the next day. She returns to the kitchen to start the dessert. Halfway through, she stops to check inside the oven. The dish is almost done. She puts the dessert in it's dish. Before putting it away.

She takes the finished dish out of the oven. Putting it on the stove, in order for it to cool. The dryer's timer goes off. She pulls her apparel out and folds them. She returns to the kitchen once she has put her clothes away. She sees that he should be here soon. She prepares the table, before he arrives. She starts cleaning the kitchen .By the time, she is done there is a knock on the door

She goes to answer it. She looks through the peep hole, before opening it. He drops the duffel bag by the entrance. Taking her in his arms the next moment. She wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and swings them around. He puts his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in. "I want to be like this always, even if we keep different residences. That, that the end of the day you are (waiting) for me." He says staring at her, before he starts kissing her passionately. He puts her down the next moment. She takes his coat and hangs it up. Before she leads him, by the hand. They sit down and enjoy dinner.

"What did your parents say? "She asks. "They will come." He responds. "How was your day?" He asks. She wants to tell him. They are suppose to be honest with each other. "I'm sorry. I went to the store. I was out of things I needed. And that is the only place I went." She says. He can tell she isn't lying therefore he doesn't press the issue.. "You're not mad?" She asks. "No." He answers continuing to eat. "I also called and made a doctor's appointment." She informs him. He looks at her.

"Ashley, if you are pregnant, do you want to keep the baby? "You were the furthest thing from being thrilled yesterday." He say/asks. "I love you and you want it, so I would keep it." She says. "But would you love him/her and be there?" He asks. "Because, yes, I have wanted to eventually have children (with you). Then you left. But, now I, we are getting that chance. I love you and know you aren't exactly the domestic type. You are doing these things; because you can't have me starve. And have always wanted to do things yourself."But, you also are willing to take the back seat in a relationship."

"Because you know and realize its fifty/fifty." "If you decide you don't want to keep it, I will take custody. You will never have to see the child." He says. (This) pregnancy is going to be an emotional rollercoaster for her. She starts laughing. "I'm sorry." She says once she stops. "Like I told you, if I hadn't messed up the first time; we would already be married and have had our children. But, here we are ten years later at 35. We are in a relationship, picking up as if that time gap and all that hurt never happened." She says.

"Hold on, I forgave you not just; because I still love you. But also, because that was ten years ago. And you have been showing me you have changed somewhat. Life is too short." He says. "My therapist may have helped me a lot; but you are right I am not much of a domestic person. And in that regard, Mellie and I are alike. I may be unsure right now. And keeping it more for you sake than mine right now. But, I can see myself caring for it. I love you and it is part of you. Its ours, and I have (will always) protect what is mine. What ever it entails; being loving and nurturing to it.

And its siblings, if we happen to have more. Mellie and I are more independent than domestic; but I also wouldn't just throw my offspring away like she did. I more than likely would have the first tim;, but getting help has had me accept its okay to be more open. And even though, I still keep a part of me locked away. This child might changed that. And I can't say I would be against that occurring." She says,

He starts gathering the dishes. "No, I'll clean, please?" She asks knowing he might refuse. He kisses her temple before, going to the stairs. He takes his duffel bag with him. He lays it by his side of the bed. He is taking his shoes off when she comes in. He watches her as he unbuttons his shirt. She undresses in front of him. He is taking his pants off as she reaches her side of the bed. She has changed into one of her camisoles. She gets in bed. He follows suit. He pulls her underneath him. The last coherent thought she has, before he makes her forget everything is. '_Its back to eating, breathing, and living Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III tomorrow; full Gladiator mode."_


	7. The In Laws

She is trying to stay in the dream world. But his insistence, finds it through her state of bliss. She can't believe this man. Wanting her has seen to become an obsession, "Hmm., Tom, don't. I want to sleep more." She asks. He stops and hold her. She sinks further into his embrace. She opens her eyes minutes later. Sleep has now become elusive.

She leans her arms against his chest, with propping her head up with her hands. She looks down at him, contemplating things. "I think I should cut my hair." She says "NO! Your hair is fine. I love it and the length it is." He says. His exclamation startled her a little. "Now I see that's the secret as to why you have really stayed with (both times)."She says jokingly.

He smiles at her, knowing she isn't being serious. "But, no seriously, I think I am going to have to have some length taken off." She says. He interrupts her, not wanting to hear the subject anymore. And also brings up the topic, they should have discussed days ago. However, its better this way, because he has to leave to handle it soon. "We haven't discussed my parents coming to visit. They will be here this afternoon.

They and I are going to be staying at my place (of course). Did you want to wait to meet them? Or do you want to get it over with?" He asks. She is looking away from him. But hasn't left her position. "The sooner it is done, the better. Besides, they have every reason to not to like me. I just have to tell them, that I have no plan to go anywhere this time. But, first, before I go to work." She says smiling as she kisses him. Which he quickly reciprocates and deeply, pulling her into him. Never moving from out from under her.

She is getting dressed. And putting her last shoe on. She is just about to put her hair up. When he comes and hugs her from behind. "Hmm." She says as she turns sideways to face him. As he kisses the side of her neck. "Have a good day at work." He says before releasing her. He watches as she leaves. He still has to get ready. His day doesn't officially start until later. He picks up his parents, situates them, then works the evening/night shift today.

Tom leaves her at her door. He greets Hal and Green before he leaves to pick up his parents. She kisses him, before he is totally gone. "I will have a meal ready for you, if you decide to come over before you go to your place. You can bring them over for dinner. I will see you sometime tomorrow. Have a nice night." She says since she wont see him on this particular one.

"What can I do for you, Ms. James? He asks sitting down. She remains standing. "You should fire me." She says. He looks at her confused. He remains quiet as she continues. "You hired to me, because I am almost as good as Olivia when it comes to fixing problems. Also, because of you trying to play matchmaker. I have always closed my cases on an exceptional note. However, since I started working for you. This hasn't been the case. I have failed to finish some of the objectives you have given me. So, you should fire me." She says this.

Even though, it hurts her. For now that she knows him; being away from him and losing his friendship would hurt more than she thought possible. He gets up and walks around his desk to get coser to her. He puts his arm on her shoulder, pulling her into him. A smile graces his face. "You might be right. However, I will do no such thing. You know as well as I do that some people can't be bought. Or intimidated. And unfortunately; those are some of the ones I have sent and wanted you to deal with. It may have been more about you and Tom interacting with each other. I saw through you when I wound up reading your file. You aren't the ice queen you would like everyone to think you are.

That and your dossier was quite impressive. I could do nothing but hire you. I needed someone like that .I told you I couldn't/wouldn't involve Olivia into my mess anymore than I already have. And have only done so, because you have suggested that we wait. And it would make it more plausible of being attracted to each other, with her actually working here. And had been doing and staying away from each other, at least until recently. We've revaluated everything after I (almost) died again. And decided not to waste any more time.

We will keep it discreet/professional, so no one suspects this time. Until the time appropriate that you deem has arrived. You may go now, Ashley." He turns his back on her. Before she walks out. "Oh, and don't question yourself again. I have never doubted you. It may sound bias because I have come to consider you a good friend. And yet it is also the truth. You are my fixer after all. And hopefully, my Chief of Staff when the time comes. You are doing an excellent job. Don't give up" He tells her facing her once more.

She awakens to the sound of a doorbell. She finds this odd, because she really has no friends. Tom has a key. And no one has ever come over. Thinking about this now makes her realize how much her (social) life really sucks. And not realizing that she isn't looking her best. She looks in the peephole. Then opens the door. Greeting the person with bed head. She sees that Tom, and his parents standing there. She sees this through barely open eyes.

She opens the door more. Letting them in. His mother goes first. Followed by her husband, then Tom himself. "What can I get you?" She asks. She moves toward the kitchen. In order to get something started for breakfast. She has grabbed the frying pan. "My parents, Ashley. Ashley, my parents." He says. His mother looks at him, with unhappiness.

"You became serious with someone sharing the name of the one who hurt you so badly?" She questions. He knows she is going to be furious at his statement. ''I didn't, it's the same one." He says. His ear is grabbed the next moment. She pulls it down. And is eye level with him. "I KNOW I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT." She yells at him. Ashley attempts to go to his defense. His father gets in her way.

"STOP." She says raising her voice. Unable to say anything else. His mother turns to face her. The slap forces her to turn her head. A red mark making itself visible. His mother has gotten in her face. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT LEAVING HIM DID TO HIM, THE FIRST TIME. AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN." She yells.

Tom moves to buffer the situation. His father halts his movements, by grabbing his arm. Looking at him sternly. "Break up with her.:" He says calmly; but also agrees with his wife, when it comes to their only child. Tom looks to Ashley, hoping she will defend herself. But, for once she is oddly quiet. A blank expression on her face, as she looks down. "I won't and can't even if I wanted to. You two raised me better than that." He says. "So; not only did you let her back into your life, you got her pregnant. You're right we didn't raise you up better than that. Responsible yes, but not enough that you let this happen in the first place." His father says. "Their right, you shouldn't be with me. I told you this before. It has been evident, that I haven't totally changed. And your son does deserves better.

What I do know though; is that I am not willing to make the same mistake as before. And yet, there is some truth to what you have said. You are only trying to protect your son. Who I had hurt very badly a decade ago. I have changed just enough to realize what a idiot I was,; letting someone like him walk away in the first place. So, does he deserve better than me and what I can give him, yes. But, am I willing to give him up without a fight (this time), no. How would you like your eggs?" She asks as she makes her way into the kitchen. Tom follows her into the kitchen. He takes her in his arms, forcing her to put the pan down. He kisses her temple. She puts her head into his shoulder.

She puts her plate down. After she has served everyone else. "So, how far along are you, and when are you due? His mothers asks, now calm. "Five months. And am due in October." She replies. "When do you plan to get married? That child shouldn't be born out of wedlock. Its not how we raised Tom." They both say. "Excuse me." She says, quickly leaving the table. Tom gets up to follow her, knowing why she is upset. He turns to look at them. "I am disappointed in you two. I'm not marrying her, because of that." He says before going to her room.

He finds her sitting on her bed. Her back to him. He can tell she is crying. He goes and sits next to her. She lays her head on his shoulder. As he wraps his arm around her. "I'm sorry about that." He says. "Why, its true. And these damn hormones aren't helping. But, I guess this is what I deserve for the first (last) time. I reduced you to a shell of how you use to be. I was a real bitch." She says. He tightens his hold on her.

Taking a hold of her chin, bringing it closer to him. "You are right about that. But, I think love entitles forgiveness. No one is perfect. And you have greatly improved from last time. And even now. You are becoming more accepting. You show me how you feel now. I don't have to doubt your love for me anymore. And that is why I asked you to marry me. Because I hadn't gotten a chance before. And refuse for another chance (moment) to slip away from me. I would like to marry you; before the baby is born, yes. But I wont rush you like last time." He says.

"I know you haven't asked about the details, because you don't want to push me. But, I have been meaning to wait. I want to lose the fat first. And don't want to do it while pregnant. I want to look my best going down the aisle. Not having to struggle to get into the dress I want. I had initially wanted to wait longer than that. Rebuild our relationship to where it is solid, before committing to each other like that." She says.

He sees it in her eyes. "You don't believe me." He starts kissing her passionately. Taking off her clothes. She struggles, and manages to pull away. "Tom, no. We can't do this. Your parents are in the other room. I don't need another reason for them to possibly hate me." She says. He takes his shirt off. She shrinks further away from him. "I don't care. I love you. And can't lie that I would, like if our child has my name.

But, what matters more is that they know they will be loved. That you don't break out of our engagement. And marry me (eventually). To others (you, them and the world) I may be a fool for taking you back. But; also shows how much of a romantic, that I am. I loved you then. Never got over you. And still am hopelessly in love and devoted to you now. In here, here, and my soul; you have always been my wife, owned me." He says, holding her hand as he put it against his head, then brought it up to his heart.

She stared at him in amazement and wonder. He had told her more than once. And yet, the magnitude of his emotions surprises her. He lowers his head to where he is able to kiss her. And his hands find their way to territory he has mapped out numerous times before. Areas that will never be uncomfortable for her. They leave the room some time later. For he had made sure to have taken his time. They find that his parents are in the living room watching tv. His mother stands up. Followed by his father. "We apologize. You are still here and defending him, is clearly an improvement. Since, you had vanished on him the last time. We just wanted to make sure he wouldn't' get hurt again. Its not much (right now). But we cleaned up for you. Come sit." She tells them.

Tom takes her hand leading her to the couch. They sit side by side. "What are you watching?" She questions. "Not sure yet, its been a little confusing." His father answers. "We do want to know when you are going to make an honest man out of our son, though?" His mom inquires. Ashley can't help but laugh. Tom stares at her glad, that they are getting along now. "I actually want to wait." She tells them.

"Why? By some chance you found each other again. And you aren't going to run this time. Life is short. Clearly, you two were meant for another, otherwise you wouldn't have met again. For stuff like that only happens in fairy tales. " His mother adds by asking/telling them. Ashley turns to them, intertwining her fingers with Tom's. "True, you have a good point. However, unlike last time. I want to wait, because we (miraculously) found each other. And have grown up some in our time apart. I think that we should wait this time; to rediscover and enjoy each other. Before taking the plunge and making the ultimate commitment. Especially, now that we have a baby on the way." She informs them. Their parents nod. For as much as what they think makes sense, its their lives' and have to give credit to Ashley this time for her insight.


	8. Running Interference

She decides to get them to back off. "Guys, you two are being worse than children. I know why you are doing this." She says, turning to the shorter man. "But, you are just being an ass. Why is this so important to you. Olivia has rejected you, I have already told you this. Unless…Of course. Ballard, don't open that can of worms; unless you are ready for the ramifications. You may be doing this for her. But, be prepared for whatever is in that (Pandora's) box.

Besides, he's not stupid. He knows what you are doing. Do you really want her to wind up paying for your mistake(s). If this goes totally wrong." She says. He grabs her arm, dragging her forward. The silent man follows them. "We are wasting time. He should be back soon. You want to take him down; as much as I do, don't you." He tells her. She jerks away from him. A less than pleasant expression on her face. Knowing that as much as she can't stand him. He's right in that assumption. She becomes the lookout, in the house. Huck goes to survey the exterior. She decides to sit on the stairs. While Ballard, is in his study searching for any proof on Operation Remington that he can find. His phone starts ringing. Huck tells him to they need get out of there.

She sees Ballard going to hide, behind the doorway in one of the rooms. Unable to leave, for the door opens the nest moment. She chooses to remain where she is, instead of running to hide. Although, she gets up. Hoping to distract him from finding his subordinate. She manages to soundlessly make her way to the foyer. She stops when she notices that he has discovered she is there. She points to where Ballard is. Putting a finger to her lips. Knowing that there is no way to escape this man. Not unless, she has the best dirt on him. For, that is the only way to win against this man. And now is not that moment.

She isn't willing to risk her (unborn) child for anyone. Much less, someone she clearly despises. "To what do I owe this surprise, Ms. James." He addresses her. She walks forward. She stops in front of him. Crossing her arms, as she stops in front of him. "Olivia sends a message. She says she can't make it this Sunday." She says. "Is there a reason, my daughter couldn't tell me herself?" He asks. "Well, you know. When The President tells someone to jump. The person asks how high?" She says metaphorically. "And as much as I want them to be together. I can't help; but be a little disgusted to know about their extracurricular activities. Its their personal lives'. And they are my friends. I think I am better off not knowing." She says loud enough. "Well, it was wonderful, seeing you again, Rowan." She says walking away, when she knows Ballard has left the building.

She had little to no sleep. She walks in on the meeting between Cyrus, Leo and Mellie "What is this?" She asks. Before quickly, becoming silent. In order to see how this plays out. And she is soon glad she had. For it quickly, becomes entertaining. She gives props for him being honest with Mellie, concerning her personality. And for mentioning exactly how Olivia plays into The Grants' marriage. She leaves before she puts her two cents in.

She has entered the facility. She walks to Olivia's office, to speed up them waiting. She knows that with Ballard and Huck getting closer to the truth. She needs to make her move, before everything is ruined. Everything had been going so well, until that insufferable man returned. And started to destroy everything, she had been working for and toward. For, it is giving Olivia a chance to settle for less. And not go after what she really wants. "What is going on?" She asks, seeing Olivia's associates going back and forth. "Where is Olivia?" She asks as well. "She's not here right now." Harrison answers, stopping to stare at this woman who has just entered the office, and his life. She is really hating the silence right now." You can speak you know." She informs him. Hating that she is trying to do a job. And winds up distracting another man.

There are moments when she really hates being alive. She hates that when she unintentionally winds up distracting men; when she is trying to do her job for it, definitely makes it harder. And now seems to be one of those moments. "We are going to go search for Josephine's child." He says, once he has recovered enough. She decides to go with them. But leaves the same day. She is currently in the room. She has opted to stay there, while they search around. She is making phone calls. Quinn comes inside, holding a box. Quickly making a beeline for the bathroom. The door closes as she makes it there. She bangs on the bathroom door. "I know what you are doing, Quinn. This isn't the answer. Now open up." She says. Huck comes up behind her.

"I have to go back. I trust you can handle this situation." She says, looking at him before walking away. She doesn't know how Olivia deals with these people on a daily basis. They are all clearly dysfunctional. And she with her major personality fault, wouldn't have had her be more understanding. She would actually be running for the hills screaming. And she is the emotionally detached one.

She is standing in the corner waiting for the game to finish. She is choosing to ignore their conversation. She knows that The President may have some years on Ballard. But, he is still able to hold his own. Therefore, she stays out of it. _'Let them get rid of all testosterone they clearly have. And fight over the woman who can defend herself.,' _She already knows who is going to win. Even, without her help. For, those two will never be over each other. So, there is no point trying to interfere right now. Plus, the agents are around. Its their job to do so, not hers. But, quickly changes her mind when she sees that Ballard has overdone it. And pushed Grant to the ground. She sees the agents coming to help him. While he waves them off.

She stands by him, as the agents help him up. She chooses to ignore his gesture. That had been totally uncalled for. She moves forward, past them. She punches him, not holding back. Making look like what she had done to Tom, nothing. Blood coming out of the corner of his eye, atop of the discoloration that is starting to form. His eye remaining shut. He can't get it to open.

The three men stand there, flabbergasted. As Ballard goes down like a ton of bricks. She goes and stands by him. She remains looking down at him, smiling. "This is a good position for you. Its where you should stay. On the ground, like the trash you are." She says. He looks at her with hate from the eye that wasn;t touched. Fitz walks up to her. His hands in his pockets. He can't say he doesn't feel satisfaction from witnessing this. "You okay, Jake?" He asks. Ballard looks at him. "Yes. I didn't realize you were in possession of a rabid dog." He says. She is actually not offended by this. Because, his opinion isn't one that truly matters to her.

She had been working on something in his office. She prefers to work there. She likes being around him. She is starting to get tired. The baby has been affecting her more lately. She is starting to nod off. Her head jerks. She quickly gets up. And goes to stand behind him. He is currently working at his desk. His head down. He puts everything down. And reaches for the phone. She is looking out the window, as he tells Pope to leave Ballard alone.

Once the conversation is over, she speaks. "Sir, if you expect Rowan to leave Ballard alone. Then Ballard should stop sticking his nose in things, that clearly aren't his business. And have nothing to do with him." "Good point. However, as much as I don't like it. If something happens to that man, Olivia will be devastated. And the last thing, I have ever wanted to occur is to cause her pain. And have had more than my share in that concerning her. Why add more, that would just be deemed unnecessarily." He says.

She interrupts the meeting. She looks down at her. "I apologize. But we need to talk. And then you can return to your client." She tells Olivia. The woman gets up. She follows her to her office. "Ashley, I don't appreciate being interrupted. So, if you can just tell me what he wants. The faster you can get out of my hair and sight." Olivia says. She is sitting on Olivia's desk, a smile on her face. "Goodness. Well; aren't you the poster child of manners and politeness." She responds sarcastically. "I may love that man, Ms. James. But, I don't work for him anymore. I have my own business to attend to now. You constantly gallivanting in and out of my office isn't helping." Olivia tells her.

Ashley becomes serious. "I apologize. It has to do with that meeting he had has attend. I haven't had a chance to talk to you about this. He had offered me your old job. But, then I thought. If it is going to look like you have found each other again. You are going to need it to look plausible. So, I strongly suggested to him; that you are given The Communications Director position again.

For this coming term. And no one will be able to question, you two being in constant close proximity. And between you and I; not to mention the others on the current team. We will get him elected. And will do so the right way this time. No underhanded maneuvers. And for those four years, Harrison can take over for you. Since, you will have to spend almost all of your time can think about it. He doesn't want me to rush you. I just needed to put it on the table. Although, I say you take the offer. And keep in mind. You and that man love each other. And I am talking a star crossed love type of thing. You can pretend and deny it all you want. But, it tears you two up. When you aren't around the other. And the strongest and at your best, when near each other." She says.

Olivia remains quietly briefly. "Are we talking about me or you? Because, I think you are referring to you and Tom." She says. Ashley smirks. "Maybe, a little of both. Your client is waiting." She says, getting down. They start walking. Keeps what else she wants to say to Olivia, locked inside. There is a time for that. And this no longer is, such a time. She needs to move on to other things. "I need to speak to Josie real quick." She tells her. Olivia grants her request, remaining by the door.

She goes and sits down as The Democrat looks at her. "What is Olivia doing? Who are you?" She asks. "That isn't important right now. What I will tell you is that I am here on behalf of The President. You have been more or less bashing him for his faults..." "Now just wait a minute, his hand got caught in the cookie jar. And now he can't deal with the backlash." Josie says interrupting her.

"Oh, on the contrary; you don't have to like him or even support him. I would recommend you apologize for your statement, though. After, the secret you have been holding onto; it would be in bad taste, don't you think Attacking someone for having a weakness. No one is perfect. As you have clearly demonstrated." She says as Josie knows everything she has said has merit. Ashley lets Olivia back in. "Who is this woman?" She hears her ask Olivia as she walks away.

She is on the way to her office. "Ashley, I need you." He says, seeing her at the end of the hallway. He is on the move. She accompanies Fitz to talk to Cyrus. "Sir, if I may why do you need me here?" She asks. "I know you have other things to do. Situations I want you to handle for me. However; when I have a meeting with someone, I would like you to be there as my support and witness." He informs her.

She stands against the wall, listening. As he and Cyrus are talking. She hears him tell the older man; that he wants him to take B6-13 and shut them down. Cyrus states that this can't be done. "He's not the President, is he. Everyone has an angle that can be taken down. Use that to your advantage. Use the time you have left to essentially go crazy.

Don't hold back, for once this term is over. You will no longer have the power you are accustomed to. And that's why he has me now." She says indicating The POTUS. Cyrus stomps off after thiss. They are left alone in his office. "I laid it on the line for her. Do you want me to go get my answer?" She asks. "No, give her time. But, keep tabs on them, anyway." He instructs. She takes the dismissal as it comes and for what it is. He follows her out of the room.

She barely makes in time. "Well, look at that. Its you again." The woman says. "Hello." She responds. "You are as good as this one." The woman says, referring to Olivia. "Thank you." She says. "Its time. Remember don't let them, rattle you." Olivia tells her. "Listen to her. You hired her after all. She knows what she is doing" Ashley says. Josie walks onto the stage the next moment. She remains standing a few feet away. Yet; aligned with Olivia, despite the distance. Each tuning the woman standing ten feet away from one another out. She folds her arms listening to the debate from the sidelines. "She's good, huh." She says speaking into the phone. She can almost see his smile through the object. As she had made the phone call halfway through the debate.

" Wait, its not her fault." She follows The Democrat; after Josie attempts to attack Olivia for the ambush. The woman stops. "Thank you." She says. Going around to face her. Olivia right behind them. Not feeling so good after what just happened. "She tried to tell you. And you chose to ignore her; so I am sorry, this is all on you. We may look like jokes to you right now.

But, you and others that know us; know that we are some of the best in our field. I'm sorry. I know you were trying to protect your child from the scrutiny. But, you are going to have to come clean. You don't have to give the specifics. But, you can't lie about this anymore, or at this point." Ashley says. "She's right, Josie." Olivia says. "How do you know these things?" She directs at Ashley, indicating the things she is aware of.. "Because, I keep my ears to the ground. And my eyes wide open, Josie." Ashley replies.

The President invited her to the party. She shows up with Harrison this time. She told and asked Tom. Since, he was working; while it is on. And Olivia already begged Ballard to go with her. She would have asked Huck. But, that man is too much of a lone wolf. She greets Grant. Before finding Olivia, the two sit down. She keeps her conversation with Harrison going.

Grant comes to the podium. And she noticed that Ballard, and Harrison didn't miss the look between Olivia and Grant. They listen to what Grant has to say. They enjoy their dinner. When Olivia spots Tom nonverbally telling her that she is being requested. She can tell that Ms. Pope can barely contain her excitement at this. Before looking at Ashley, she sees that Ballard unwillingly told her she can go. She excuses herself to follow Olivia.

She is walking next to Olivia. They are going down the hallway. She keeps her eyes on Tom. He is looking at Olivia, though. She ignores it. If she bothers to flirt or admire another man; she can't stop him doing the same when it comes to women. She knows that this time is an exception, though. For normally, he wouldn't look. But, he is a man (after all). And she has to face that Olivia is looking very put together tonight. Hal is off to the side. As Tom lets both of them in the room.

Before closing the door. And they are greeted by who they hadn't expected. Ashley isn't happy about this. She goes to say something. "Wait, let me speak." Mellie says. Ashley looks away. She hears her address Olivia. And the proposition that is made. She quickly turns her head to face The First Lady, with venom in her face. Ashley defends her against Mellie.

"Tell her no." She says. "But, I thought…" Olivia manages to get out. She doesn't lose eye contact with Mellie. "It may be what we have being trying to accomplish. And you should be with him. But, her bringing it up will come with the condition that she won't lose what she has. It is what she is banking on. Thank you for pulling your head out of the sand, though, Mellie.

But, Olivia and your husband are my clients when it comes to this matter. You putting it on the table isn't an option. Because, then you will want the divorce withdrawn. I'm sorry. He is leaving you. Getting custody of your children. Winning the election. While you become a has been. I don't do deals with The Devil.

They will be together. They don't need your consent. You are grasping at straws. Olivia, lets go." She says. She approaches Tom. "If you ever pull that again, without letting me know first. The least you will have to worry about is sleeping on the couch." She says harshly. She starts walking. Olivia follows her sullenly. "Don't be upset. You don't want to have it on those terms, trust me." She lets her know.

They are greeted by Josie. She listens as Josie makes her proposal. Harrison and Abby are dumbfounded by her decision. Ashley stares. Taking in and knowing the reason why Olivia rejected her proposition. Ashley waits; until they are behind closed doors; before saying something. "I know why you didn't take the offer. Which was a very good one. And he wouldn't fault you, if had taken it. He knows you love him. You both are on the same page now. So, whatever you had chosen; he would no longer doubt your feelings. And is just waiting for the right time now." She tells the other woman.

She walks into Jake's apartment. He gets up. "What are you doing here? I will call the police. And tell them that I have a trespasser." He warns her. "You do that. I will just use my phone call. And have him vouch for me. What don't you get about everything I have been telling you." She says. He grabs her arm. "Listen, besides my superiors. I have never let anyone dictate how I live my life. And it doesn't matter. Or help how beautiful you are. Unlike, you; who nods her head. And blindly follows people." He says. She wants to laugh so much. "Take another look, because that isn't me at all." She says.

The man comes from behind them. "Don't, Huck." She says. Ballard cuts her off. "We are going to take what we have to her. She needs to know what happened to her mother. What she is about to get into. Exactly what kind of people her father, and her lover are. And how much of a mistake having a relationship with some one like that would be.

Very demetrial to her health. And at least with me, she will be safe. Have some kind of normal. He quits talking. Huck takes the lead. She follows them to Olivia's. Having no other choice. They are standing in front of her door. She tries one last time. "You need to stop. Good things never happen when you dig up such secrets." She says as the door is opened. And Olivia is standing there.


	9. Reality Check, The Cat's Out Of The Bag

She is standing by them. Just staring at Olivia. Letting Abby and Harrison discuss her rejecting Marcus's offer. "Tell her no." Ashley says. Olivia starts walking away. They follow her. Hal and Tom show up. The two men stand in the foyer waiting. She walks up to them. "What are you doing here?" She asks. He makes sure that no one else can hear. Hal stands next to her. On her other side. He brings her closer to him. He leans in whispering. "We have a situation." He tells her. Harrison sees her leaving. And stares at the men next to her. "Ashley, where are you going?" "Harrison, I have to go take care of something. Tell Olivia I'm sorry." She stands closer to Tom as they start walking again. Hal opens the car door for her. She gets in.

She finds out about Sally's meeting. She interrupts it. What is this?" She asks Sally. Get out. You're fired." She tells Leo. "I don't work for you. I don't have to leave." He says. She gets in his face, an eyebrow raised. "She is the VP. Just almost quite there but not yet. I work for the top dog. So, in a sense you work for me. For his position is higher then hers. Now beat it." She waits until he leaves the room. Sally just stares at her. "This meeting was private. How do you know the things you know?" Sally says and inquires. "I keep my ear to the ground. And my eyes (wide) open." She says opening the door. "I have more important things to do. Don't cross me again." She says, then walks out.

She leaves to talk to Fitz. She's coming closer to The Office. She sees that Cyrus and Mellie are there. She goes to stand in front of them. And hears what Mellie has told Grant. She folds her arms. "You're not welcome, Mellie." She stares at Mellie over her comment. "Both of you get out." The President tells them, when Olivia walks in. She shakes her head. "I'm not here." She says. As she stares out the window as they talk. "With you, I am an open book; but when you talk about a highly classified mission. That it doesn't exist." He tells her when she questions him. _'Everything is falling apart.' _She thinks as she remains a wallflower. She doesn't know what to do when he goes and brings up Defiance. "I can't work for you." she tells him. She walks out, as Mellie walks in.

"What have you done?" She asks before continuing her tirade. "Its done, Mellie." He responds. She actually slaps him. Ashley and Cyrus stare taken off guard. "STOP, Back off." She hollers. She puts her hand on his shoulder. Mellie leaves just as soon as she came. "Cyrus, I need to speak to him. It won't be long I promise." She tells him, as he exits the room acquiescing to her. He remains looking down. "I know you can't discuss it. And I would tell her for you, if I could. And that I really shouldn't be discussing it, either. However, I must tell you why it is so important to her. Why would she care so much about a mission you had been on, otherwise. Her mother was on that plane." She goes to him when she sees his reaction. He is still downcast.

She bends down a little to look at him. She quickly wraps her arms around him. As he places his head in the crook of her neck, as the tears keep coming. Neither caring that they are in the middle of the room. In plain sight of the camera. When he has put himself together enough. They keep staring at each other. As she places her hand on his cheek. The door opens. And he stands there. The jealousy vanishes when he sees the condition of their boss. And knows that they aren't flirting. _'This pregnancy has really changed her. She is a little more mindful of others' feelings.' _

"Ashley?" She turns to him. "I will be right out. Tell Cyrus I need a few more minutes. Thank you, Tom." She says. The door is closed. "Everything was going so well. Even after, they pinned the tale on the donkey (Jeanine). You two were still on the same page. But, that is rapidly changing. If Ballard and Huck had stopped when I had told them to. Or even now. No, they are too concerned of how it affects them and Olivia." He looks at her curiously when she says this.

"I will tell you the connection to that later. But for now, she is going to be stubborn. Putting her feet down and refusing to move. And I don't blame her. She has every right. That was her mother. Not some stranger to her. Its why she cares so much. It will take her time to recover. Go fight for her. And you are going to have to do it with every fiber of your being, if you want her. For, this is not some simple scratch she has. it's a deep, deep wound. And she might never truly recover now that she knows. You have to come clean with her, as much as you possibly can. If you can't. Then just tell her it doesn't exist. That you are sorry it happened. And that you didn't know her mother had been on board. But, that is all you can tell her.

And even that is going out on a limb. And in time with enough push from you, she will forgive you. I would say give her time to heal, for she is the type of person who needs it when they are healing. However, Ballard will be a vulture and swoop in the first chance he gets and make her his. Be subtle in your insistence. Don't come on too strong. It will show you still care; but not forcing her at the same time." She says, taking hold of his hand in hers.

She tells Cyrus he can go in now. Tom looks at her wanting answers. "Come with me." She says. He follows her. She stops in the next corridor. He stands a foot away from her. "Ashley, what was that? I know I told you never to do that in front of me again. And yet, I am not jealous this time. Is he okay? What is happening?" He asks concerned, for he had seen the hurt in Grant's eyes. All of this barely above a whisper. She brings herself to closer to him. "Olivia is slipping away from him. She has discovered a devastating secret. One she shouldn't know, for it has grave consequences…" She tells him, before pulling away.

She gets there too late. She makes a pointed look after Quinn brings up the relationship. "I'll handle it. I'll unlock the donations." She says. "I have my reasons for helping." She says after the looks is given. She becomes a wallflower in Josie's meetings with donors. Once it is over. She approaches her. "I need to talk to you." She says. Everyone leaves the room. The woman stands there waiting. Her hands held her in front of her.

" Stop digging. Olivia. If you love him stop. Huck and Ballard aren't your whipping boys. If you care about them and him. You will stop this nonsense." Olivia gives her a hard stare. "Olivia, please. If you continue on this path, either result will destroy you. Being without him. Or choosing the truth. He regrets what he has done. He loves you with everything he has. Isn't and shouldn't that be enough.

In the line of work we do, and the field we occupy. There are things. Things we do that are dirty. Things/secrets that can never see the light of day. I know you are hurt and have every right to be. But, you must understand. He was given an assignment. He was forbidden to talk about. He completed it. End of story. So, please for both of your sanities and well beings let it go. I prefer and want you to be with him. But, its your choice. You can still reject him. Because you have a valid reason. But, please close the door. Put and lock away the key. You refused at first, because you know what can and will happen. Not only to you. But to those you care about." She gets closer to Olivia.

"Don't allow this to go on. It would be in your and their best interest. Because, you know that everything that will occur, if you don't. All those things you fear. The things that go bump in the night. Well; they will no longer just be that, nightmares. They will be reality. So; you might as well line up yourself, Fitz, Huck, and Ballard and pull the trigger yourself. Because, that is what is going to happen. You will lose everyone and everything you care about. Your very lives'. And where will it leave those you care about. It will destroy and devastate them, him. If something happens to each and every one of you. Don't play the victim, Olivia you have done things, that you haven't told him. That you can't tell him. And now he can't give you the luxury of truth. And you want to crucify him for it.

So, you can only do things for when they are convenient for you. The only one allowed to have secrets. And do such things. I like you Olivia. But you don't want me as an enemy. My objective is to make him happy. And you make him happy. However, if you aren't going to cooperate. Because in spite of everything you love as much as he loves you. And make it difficult for me Then anything else or less goes.

I will take the collateral damage whatever/whomever it will be. So, go ahead and call the kettle black and be a hypocrite. I won't hold back. Even if it hurts him. He will come to understand that ridding this planet of you, will benefit the nation. I really hope it doesn't come to that though. For what, it would do to him emotionally. And like I said I like you. But, will have no choice if you do. Think about it. Really think about it. The consequences are irrevocable." She stops talking. There is nothing more she can say that hasn't already come out. She walks away. Before the tears can appear. This baby is really doing a number on her. "Are you okay, Ms. James?" He asks. "I'm good. Daniel, thank you." She says as Hal looks on in worry. She tells them there is a stop she needs to make. Daniel closes the door after she has gotten in the limo.


	10. TPG pt 2 The Sacrifical Lamb

They are already discussing things when she walks into the situation. She stands by Rowan and Cyrus." I am already working on shutting down Marcus." She tells the elder Pope. "Cyrus, and I will also work on Ballard. I know you want him gone. I do too, so much. But we must bide our time. And not rush it when it come to him." She offers. The man nods. For it makes sense. They stand by themselves before separating. She continues down the hall with Hal and Daniel not far behind her.

She enters the office. "Reassign Ballard. If you want him to survive. Otherwise, Rowan will have him killed. I am trying to save themselves for their sakes. For your sake. Pulling out every single stop that comes into my head. I am trying to play the game your way. But, they are forcing me to lie, steal, and threaten. And I am still unable to sway them still. I am going to have to remain here for months. And have someone do the dirty work for me, so to speak starting tomorrow. I can't lose this baby. I won't. I refuse to do so. The stress and running around aren't helping my being pregnant. I will also need your permission for something else. Do you trust me?" She informs and asks him." Yes." He answers.

"I know that you are trying to play the game fair. But, the rules will haven't to be bent some. I will do the bending for you. You just have to trust me. And if for whatever reason, what I do sees the light of day. I will deny that you knew and therefore, this meeting never happened. If they try to pin anything on you. I don't spare you the details. You will be able to feign ignorance." She tells him. He gives her more assignments.

She watches as Ballard flirts with that woman. _'Such a self centered, self serving bastard. Don't know what Olivia sees in him.' _She notices the man watching him as well. Everything is in place. Her boss is touching all his bases. She and the man are the only fail safes. She remains sitting watching the man. Staying out of Ballard's sight the entire time. Enjoying the tea she has been forced to drink. And has become accustomed to.

She is on the way to her office. She sees her soon to be predecessor. She walks with Cyrus. She hits him in the chest. Being mindful not to be too hard doing so. When he threatens Harrison. She keeps walking. Instead of telling him something. Let him have his way and say. He will be out of her life forever soon enough. And one less snake in the garden to deal with.

He gave her quite a few things to do. This is one of them. And her current objective. She is walking by the other two in the room.. "Cyrus is right. Don't shut him out this time." She tells him, after coming back to report her recent finding to him. He sends her on her way. To the next assignment "You need to stop drinking." She says to the other woman. She gets up angry. She doesn't want her in pain anymore. But thinks/feels the same for Fitz. _'Its like they are on the determined path of self destruction.'_

She listens to Olivia's struggle with Josie. She wants to say what she is thinking. But this is one of those times. She knows it would be best to keep quiet and wait for things to happen . Before letting her own strategies known. This will make it better to blow her competition away. Her damn fucking pregnancy is going to wind up breaking her.

She has never cried or be upset so many times and this frequently. And now that she is pregnant she can't seem to stop. She is laying on the couch crying as he comes in. "Ashley?" She turns to him. He puts his arm around her." I'll fix this. You don't have to feel as, if you are failing me again. I won't lose her. And as much as I love my children, life without her would be meaningless." He tells her.

"Sally is going to ambush you." She tells him quietly. She sits next to Fitz. "Feign ignorance." She says. She quietly eats the food from her plate. Choosing to ignore any and all conversation, at this point. She has been talking all day. And more than usual. She wants to eat and enjoy her food and the quiet. The baby has started to make her ravenous. She pretends that Mr. Langston isn't trying to get her attention. She does however, nonchalantly watch as Mr. Langston and Mellie flirt. She can definitely use this to her advantage later.

She walks in Sally's meeting again. " WHAT IS THIS. LEAVE THE ROOM. I NEED TO SPEAK TO HER NOW. ALONE." The two men leave. "What are you doing? He let you in. Gave away some of his secrets. Let you know about the woman, who owns his heart. Isn't that enough? You are suppose to be loyal. He isn't cutting you out like Cyrus has done. Now you have betrayed him. You want to be President. But, clearly you aren't cut out for the job."

"And he is"?" Sally asks cutting her off. "Damn straight. You may not like him. Or the things he's done. Being the leader means that unfortunately, you will have to do things. Things that are dirty. And clearly you don't have the stomach for that. I thought I had made it clear to you that no one is perfect. I thought you were willing to overlook his flaws. You are sticking the knife in deep. You are such a hypocrite. Be ready. He will be discussing things with you in the morning." She says stalking off.

"Come back. Even with your help. She is going to blow it, if she doesn't change." She tells Olivia. Ignoring what she had told her earlier. Hoping that Olivia uses the common sense and self preservation she knows the woman possesses. Watching as Marcus is trying to ruin her image. But sees the woman quickly recover, for she sees that they are playing on one of her strengths. But a flaw as well. She knows she has to be on her A game now. She hadn't been giving Marcus the credit she had been due. She leaves knowing and thinking about how to change her game plan.

She is in the hallway before the one that leads to the Oval Office. She is staring at the wall in front of her. She is trying not to let the work affect her. Keep her hormones in check. Something has to be done about that. She is starting to feel the stress. And she knows just; because she is becoming later in her term(s), doesn't mean she can't lose the baby. She is so absorbed in her thoughts. She doesn't hear the person approach. They are in front of her, before she notices them.

"Ashley? What's wrong? Are you okay? I have been calling you. And you have just been staring at the wall for the last few minutes." They say. "I'm okay. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Blair House?" She asks. "I have been looking for you everyday. I want to say its to apologize. But I'm not sorry about what I did. I'm sorry that I misread and assumed things though. The reasons behind it. But not hee action itself." They say.

She smirks. She needed this. Some positive after the things that have occurred today. She stops leaning against the wall. And turns to face them. "Its no problem. You're a good kid and person, Gerry. A lot like your dad. Sure of what you want. Not afraid to go after it. You are also kind, and gentle. Among other (positive) things. Just like him. And I consider us friends.

And if you ever need something you need to discuss. You know where to find me." She tells him, before ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. "Ashley, you never answered about my dad. Is he the reason?" He asks. "No. You know you are too young for me. And as much as I like and care about your father. And there could have been a possibility, if circumstances were/had been different.

But, there was someone else before him. And he has Olivia. And I can definitely say I am not sorry about that. I love the one I'm with. Wouldn't trade him for the world. Now go on. I'm sure Karen and Teddy are waiting for you." She says walking with him. In order to make sure he is returned. "I need to return to your father. I will see you later."

Although she doesn't make it to the Oval Office door. She comes across the meeting between Cyrus and Mellie. "What's happening?" She asks. "We are discussing Mr. Langston's wandering eye." Cyrus tells her. Mellie's not too happy that she's here. "Don't stop on my account. I want to hear your input." She tells the other woman. Her arms crossed as she listens intently. "I take it back. I agree Mellie. The apocalypse is on its way." She says trying to joke.

But, its dryness and the seriousness of the matter give it a quick death. Before she continues. "Its what I would do. And since you brought it up. And had capitalized on it. You should be the bait, Mellie." She says. "You would love that wouldn't' t you. Surefire way to get me out of the picture. Throw me to the wolves." Mellie says. "Truce is over. I would love that. We would no longer be thorns in each others sides. You love Fitz, even though he is leaving you. And you want the best for him, no matter what. Not even your desire for power can override that. Plus, you were the one that took Langston's bait. So, you should follow through on that. He clearly wants you. My ignoring him worked. He stopped paying attention to me. That, and you are a person that is repressed.

You have to get it from somewhere. You are red blooded just like everyone else. You have needs, desires that aren't being met." Ashley tells her. She makes a face at this. Hating where the conversation is going. "You really are enjoying the position this puts me in. I go out on a limb for my husband who is leaving me. And commit political suicide. I don't think so." Mellie says "Actually, having to talk about your love life doesn't thrill me in anyway." She says.

She follows Jake. The man staring next to her. Clearly she has to save the suicidal man from himself. Once the hit man has shot the woman. They escort him to the vehicle; the assassin has been using in order not to attract attention. Once they are at The White House. They are escorted by Secret Service agents. She stands behind the couch The President is sitting on as he and Ballard have their discussion. Her hand remaining on the couch.

She is sitting in the limo. Opposite of him. He had told her they were going to make a visit. She followed him. Figuring where they were going. Remaining silent. They walk into the building. The Secret Service behind them. She decides to leave him alone. Olivia stares at him. He waits a while before speaking. "Ashley told me. I'm sorry is all I can say. I didn't know your mother had been on that plane. Please don't question me any further about the matter. Operation Remington doesn't exist. I love you. There is nothing you can do that I wouldn't forgive. Can't you do the same for me?" He asks. She doesn't move or speak. She eventually goes to the door, opening it waiting for him to leave. He walks away with the crushed expression on his face.

She remains standing in the corridor, with Tom and the others. Their leader come out of her apartment minutes later. She watches him. Seeing what has happened. And what he will do. But, all she sees is him staring at her, longingly. She stares at Olivia as the elevator door closes. To try to assess more of the situation. And sees Olivia's look of unyielding, unwavering anger bordering on hate.

She can't help the fear and worry that comes to the surface for him, them. Their emotions so strong. And her being pregnant amplifies her surroundings. She can't help but feel what they are feeling. Closing her eyes. Tom and the others watch on as well. Just as concerned. Before they leave the elevator. She takes his head in her hands. Bringing him closer to her. She leans up a little and kisses him on the forehead. She takes his hand in both of hers. She leans her head against his shoulder.

As they walk out of the elevator. She pulls back. Having Tom stop as well. The others stand by the entrance waiting for them. She leans up to his ear. "Can you make sure this address is vacated by the time we get there. He is going to need the distraction." She says, looking at him. He turns to face her. They are inches apart. He stares at her through half closed lids.

Before leaning forward. He stops for she looks him in the eye. But doesn't move away. "Despite what you may see me do or say, I belong to you." She tells him, referring to what might have to occur with Langston. Not knowing that her warning comes in time for another situation. He takes her hand bringing it to his lips, kissing it as she says this. She is gone the next moment. And he is left alone. Remaining where he is. She goes to talk to Grant real quick before they continue on their way.

She takes Grant's hand as they exit the vehicle. "Ashley, what are we doing here?" He asks staring at the building. "You trust me, don't you? You need this. Especially after the day you have had." She says. He follows her thinking, why not? She is making a sound judgment. They approach the counter. The attendant gives them their balls and tees. They make their way to the first course.

He just never thought that playing miniature golf, would be how he would end his day. She is right. He needed this for it takes some of the edge off. She winds up winning by one point. He watches as she slowly and gently bends down, before laying on the fake grass. She looks up at him. Holding her hands out. "Come here. Join me." She says. After he has done so. She stares at the sky. He follows suit. And they star gaze. She decides to speak.

"I had a good childhood. Never wanted for anything. Loving, supportive parents and family. I saw the world through rose tinted glasses. And yet as I got older, I saw it for how it truly was. Hard, unforgiving, unfair, and cruel. Not that there aren't good things. But, I started to think after witnessing these things. It would just be better, if I distanced myself to protect my emotional, mental well being.

It would be so much easier of the chances of getting hurt by others diminishing through doing this. And I didn't care; if I grew apart from my family, or kept people at a distance. And had buried everything so deep to do so, that by the time I had met him. It had become so easy to delude and fool myself" She turns to him .For he had been staring at her as she said these things. She turns to look at the sky again. He turns his head as well. They stay like this for an hour. Enjoying the silence. Her hands laid out on either side. While he has his folded on his chest. The agents standing feet away. Tom hearing the truth for once.

They have just dropped the president off. "I'll take you home. You can leave your car here today." He tells her. She kisses him soundly. He looks at her confused. "I just felt like showing you how much I love and appreciate you. I'll be fine. I need to make one more stop for the day. You get off in what three hours. Come over, I'll see you then." She says before getting in her car.

She enters the building. Walks right up to the receptionist's desk. "I am here to see…"She says. "I'll let him know. Wait a few minutes." She sits down as the person tells her this. She looks to see the receptionist has started speaking to her again. "He's ready for you." She says. "Thank you." She responds. He turns his chair around to be faced with a goddess.

The most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He can see that she can help him get over the one he does love. And as get out of marrying his girlfriend. He never has been too thrilled about the prospect of a political marriage. And committing to his girlfriend in this way; will just make both of them miserable in the long run. And he can't do that to her or himself.

He walks around his desk. She notices the look in his eyes. She hoses to ignore it. Nit knowing this will have unexpected results. "What can I do for you,…" He asks. "Ms. James." She informs him. Using her professional name. Not wanting that kind of attention from him. "Its what we can do for each other, Mr. Caldwell." She says. He interrupts her "Will."

She goes and hands him the folder. Which he not so gently puts on the chair. "You aren't going to look." She says. He crosses his hands in front of him. She realizes she's in trouble. But, stays standing. And try to get herself out of it. "No." He tells her. "Its important. I came to you to offer you the VP slot. I told him to keep who he has.

But Langston, is proving to not be trustworthy. I told him I would handle it. And in order for him to feign ignorance. I came to you. I mean who better go to then a member of one of the dirtiest political families. You do this for me. Keep him out of it. And you get to move up even higher than you probably expected to at this point in time." She says.

"Tempting, very tempting. But, you are going to have to sweeten the pot." She backs up as he says this. She goes to get the folder. Turns her back to start leaving. "Wait, if you leave you will have failed in what you are trying to achieve." She stops at this, her back to him. Not sure what to do. If she walks she knows he will understand. But if she doesn't everything; she is trying to salvage for him will crumble. As it is; his foundation is being held, by nothing more than a house of cards at the moment. He is on the verge of loosing the love of his life. Can she really let him lose everything else. Even at the cost of her heart. She takes a deep breath before turning around.

"What is the price you are asking for, exactly?" She questions him. Knowing but fearing his answer. She needs to hear him say it. Confirm her fear and certainty. He stares at her for a moment. "I think you know what I want." He stays before waling forward and toward her. "He must mean so much to you. For you to do this. More so then the one who gave you this." He says as he lightly takes the ring on her necklace in his hand.

She had decided to wear the ring Tom had give her around her neck. So, it could make it even easier for men to know that she is spoken for. And ward them off. He lightly traces it. "Go out with me?" She turns her head as her answer. "You are still here. Therefore you have made your choice. You would chose your leader clearly over the one who possesses your heart." He tells her.

The tears flow freely down her face at this point. He turns her head to face him again. Not caring on bit that she is crying. Everything has a price. And this is hers. She must pay the piper, for it is the price he has given her. Before leaning in. He directs her to the desk. He starts by making her lose all reason, as he kisses he nape of her neck. She tries to fight the lust she is feeling. But, he doesn't stop. _'Im sorry Tom.' _And holds her arms down to the side. Forcing her legs open with his. As he takes his time with her.

He comes home to find her in the living room. Huddled in the dark. Rocking back and forth in her bathrobe. Her hair wet, crying. He sees that it is reaching her soul. He bends down. "Ashley, sweetheart. What's happened? Its not the baby, is it? He asks. She stops rocking, but doesn't face him. "No." She says above a whisper. "I did something. Something I can't tell you." He hugs her.

"Its okay. Whatever it is you can tell me." He says. "I can't its one of those secrets that we cant talk about. If I told you, you would hate me." She tells him. "I would never, could never hate you." He replies. "No, you would. I sold my soul for him. Gave up everything for him." She tells him. "No. You haven't. I'm still here. I won't leave you." He tightens his grip on her, as he says this. Before trying to take some of her pain away.

He picks her up and carries her bridal style to her bed. She pull away as he lays her down. She pulls the blankets down. "Not tonight." She tells him. She turns on her side. He stares at her, trying to understand why she is rejecting him. She never has before. And trying to deny what it could possibly be. She wouldn't do that to him. She has shown him how much she cares. How much she loves him.

He made it clear to her, never for it to happen again. And he thinks. No, he knows they had finally gotten on the right path. She wouldn't do that to him. It sounds so hollow. He refuses to believe it. Doing so will break him. He knows this. What did he do to be punished this way. To deserve this. Now he completely understands what Grant is going through. What he feels when it comes to Olivia.

But then, he has always known on some level. After watching them the morning after The Inaugural Ball. 'It can't be that bad, Ashley?" He tells and asks her. "Its worse. I went against everything I swore I wouldn't. Just hold me. I need to know that you are still here. That you love me, in spite of it." She says. He does as she instructs. Putting his arms around her from behind. Holding her tight to him. His face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. The position causes her to break out into tears again. For it is how Will had taken her. And she had come to know that it has also become Tom's favorite (position).

.


	11. Whatever It Takes

Like chapter 9.2, The President's Gladiator: The Sacrificial Lamb. This will have more than one part. 10, 10.2, and 10.3. Thank You.

She awakens to Tom's arm around her. She slowly gets out of bed. Hoping not to wake him. He immediately tightens his grip. He puts his face near her neck, kissing it. She lightly slaps his arm. "No, Tom. I have to get to work." She says, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Not wanting to talk about the night before. "Who did you sleep with.? Why? I thought we moved past hurting each other?" He asks. She turns her head to look at him.

She gets up from the bed. And starts gathering her things. "When I need to do something for our wonderful boss. I will do whatever to accomplish that goal. Whatever it may be. It may hurt me, you or even him. But, if I feel and know it would protect him in the long run. I will do it. And that is why I asked you that last night. I love you. I really do, but if I had to make a choice. You or him." He finishes the sentence for her. "You would chose him. Even over our child(ren)." "If it doesn't put them in harm's way, then yes." She says.

He looks down at that point. "I thought you had changed." He tells her. "I told you I have for the most part. But, I also told you that no matter how much my therapist has helped me. That part of my personality still exists, even if just a little. For, it only pertains to him. So, either you love and want to be with me. Or you don't. But, I meant it when I said yes. So whomever I slept with last night. You are the one I came home to. Now if you will excuse me, I cant waste anymore time. I need to get ready for work." She says waking to the bathroom.

"We're not done." He says. "I have to leave." She says as she start getting dressed in front of him. She took that shower last night. And looks like he wont let her get ready. "Tough call and tell him you will be late." He commands of her. "I will do no such thing, Tom." She replies. She just finished putting her shoes on and makes a beeline for the door. Foregoing fixing her hair. She runs her hands through it. At least, she doesn't seem to have bed head.

He is stalking behind her. He grabs her. And slams the door closed just as she was opening it. He turns her around. "He will understand, if you tell him you'll be late." She slaps him as he says this. She quickly takes the chain holding her ring off. She puts it back in his hand. "I love you and want to marry you. Have a life with you. I don't want our relationship to become a volatile one. If you cant accept what I am willing to do for him. Then its better we were apart. You can visit our child whenever you want. And I will keep you informed with my doctor appointments. I have to go" She opens the door. "Is it even mine?" She turns at that question. She goes up to him and slaps him hard across the face. "You're right. We're not done. But, we will talk about it later." She says before closing the door.

She is in the room when he calls. She start pacing back and forth. After he puts the phone down. She gets closer/ "What are you doing.? I know you love her and want to her to forgive you. But, you are The Leader of The Free World. She, Ballard and her team are ignoring your warnings. Therefore, making them enemies of the state. You hired me to do whatever it took to get you out of your marriage. In order to be with her. But, she's changed the game. You said you trusted me. You must trust me again. I'll do the job you hired me for. You hired me to handle your problems. Though, it may have only been one at the time. I am going to do what I have to."

He stands up. "What does that mean, Ashley?" He asks. "I will worry about the details." She says. He starts to panic. He walks up to her. "You are not to hurt her. Or anyone else she cares about." He says. "I'm sorry, sir. But, we both know that you have to have your heart locked away for this. People are after them now. And anything they do or say is collateral damage. They had been given fair warning. You understand and know this. So, I'm sorry. But, you have to lock away your emotions on this." She repeats what she has just said, because he needs to understand on all levels. She walks out. Before he can make her promise to not do anything. Using his title and position to his advantage.

"Hal." "Yes, Ma'am?" He asks her knowing she is thinking of something. For she has a serious expression. "I need you to come with me. And not a word is to be breathed about what is to happen. It involves National Security." She orders of him in an even tone. She takes her phone out of her purse. As they start walking. "Where are you?…Is she with you?…I'll be there." She hands up the phone. They are at his office minutes later. They are let in without any hindrance

"What can I do for you, Ms. James?" He asks. "No need to be so formal, Cyrus." "We aren't friends, so why pretend." He intercedes on what she had said. "True. But, we are about to have a serious problem. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. So, are you in, Cyrus, Mellie?" She inquires. Mellie folds her arms. "Well, what's in it for us? And like you said we haven't exactly been friends." Mellie informs. "We need to go somewhere where there wont be people listening in." She says.


	12. On The Edge of The Fence

They decide on going to Cyrus's place. She wanted to suggest her place. But, Tom is probably still there. Since, he works later. She turns to the agent. "Hal, if you and others can stay outside. Since, she moved with Cyrus and Mellie. Their agents came with them. His directs them to his room. The door is closed leaving the agents in the hallway.

"What is this about?" He asks. "I would have preferred a public place. But, couldn't have anyone listen in. Olivia, Ballard and now possibly her team know about Operation Remington. And she plans to blow it and its secrets wide open. We cant let that happen. And he has clearly not decided to make a move to stop her. If we don't do something now, to stop her. We will be without a President. For he will become an emotional basket case. If something were to happen to her.

I have a plan. But, I need you two on board. So, it wont come as a shock when it happens. " She sees that Mellie flinches at the mention of Remington. "What I am going to do will hurt him. But not as bad as her winding up dead. I think you will enjoy that." She directs to Mellie. "But; before I do that I am going to give her one last warning for his sake. Wow, I have been giving nothing, but second chances lately." "Do we agree?" She asks. "Never thought we would agree and be on the same page. Welcome to the dark side, Ms. James." Cyrus says. She actually smirks at this.

"Before we go; I need to discuss something with Mellie, Cyrus. Thank You." She says as he leaves the room. She gets closer. So; there is no possibility, their voices will reach the others. "What did his father have on you?" She asks. "Nothing." Mellie says. "Don't lie to me. You flinched when Operation Remington was brought up. And I thought to myself; how does she know about that. And the only logical thing. Is that someone told her. But, we know that your other wouldn't do that. Not only doesn't he not trust you. He wouldn't break protocol for something with that level of security. So, what is it? She asks, but Mellie remains tight lipped.

"Okay, lets put it this way. It might be something that you can lord over Olivia. You want him back don't you? Its what you have always wanted, since he met her." She asks and states. "I can't it would kill him if he knew. And I refuse to do that to him." Mellie whispers.. Ashley's eyes widen. '_It cant be that. _"Mellie, you have to tell me. I wont tell him, I promise. I know what this will do to him as well. So, did you kill someone close to him. Or did someone you both know/know force themselves on you?" She asks. Mellie finally breaks down. She bends down, pulling her legs close to her body. Putting her head on them. She bends dwon as well. "Mellie, what is it? He didn't do what I think he did, did he? She asks. Knowing only very few things would upset a person like her and Mellie. "Mellie, I'm sorry." She says putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Which is it?" Mellie looks up at her when she asks this. "Gerry or Karen. Or both?" She questions.

"Gerry. He had been drunk and forced himself on me. I tried to fight back, resist; but that didn't stop him. And how could I tell Fitz. He would have tried to kill his father. That would have been his reaction. And he would have gone to jail. Ruining his, our future. And so, I kept it from him. And have remained to do so; because he would hate me for not saying anything, even a little. And it would destroy him.

Not to mention how it will affect Gerry and Karen. We both know Fitz. That would have been his reaction. You may not have known him long. But you being astute has had you see behind the people around us. It helps that you do your research for each person. Never thought I would confide in you about this." She says. She tightens her grip on Mellie's shoulder to the point that it becomes painful.

"You have done a excellent job of keeping it secret all this time. You no longer need to carry the burden alone. I will handle it now. And make sure it stays in the dark. And never reaches the light of day. Now, let's go before they think I killed you" She tells Mellie. Mellie actually laughs at this.

"What did you do? Why is she crying?" Cyrus asks. "Its nothing. I just told her something that upset her greatly." She says, before turning to Hal. "You and the others can take them back. I have somewhere to go." "I cant let you go alone, Ms. James." He interrupts. "You will. He cant know about anything I am about to do." She says. "I would have to report you to him then. For, you would be a security liability. " He tells her. "Fine." She says not the slightest bit happy about this.

She walks into the office. To see her fear in this situation a reality. "I need you to remain by the elevators. And don't move for anything, until I come back." She barges into the war room during in the meeting. Olivia quickly gets up. Seeing her coming their way. Ashley?" Thinking she might be there to help with the Marcus campaign. She is at one end of the table.

Ashley bangs the table. Her hormones due to the pregnancy. And what she just learned; but must retain getting the better of her. It doesn't help that she sees Tom there. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "I am here to see you and warn Ballard of what you might pull." He says. She turns to look at Hal, who has a guilty look. For she hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"YOU WORK FOR HIM. YOU CLEARLY DECIDED TO IGNORE ME. AFTER EVERYTHING, HE AND I TRIED TO HELP ALL OF YOU. NOW THE TIME FOR NICE IS OVER. YOU ALL WANT TO PLAY WAR. I'M ITS NOT A THREAT. I ALWAYS FOLLOW THROUGH ON WHAT I SAY. SO, YOU CAN GUARANTEE THE PROMISE WONT ESACPE ANY OF YOU." She yells, before stalking out.

She exits the war room Before dropping outside the door. They rush to her. Tom goes by her side. And doesn't move. "Call the nearest hospital. And tell the to be ready in emergency. We can't wait for them to get here." Hal is picking her up and holding her to his chest. "She could lose the baby. Be careful with her." Tom says. The OPA associates stunned. The ones who knew/have come across her, hadn't know nshe was pregnant. Which made it easier to understand why she had fainted.

She wakes up to bright lights. She tries to move up further on the bed. But, feels the restraint. She looks to see Grant keeping her arm in place with his hand. He grips her hand in his. "How are you feeling? You scared everyone. And almost lost the baby. You fainted; because you became too stressed and raised your blood pressure to much. That's what they told Tom and I anyway." He says. He doesn't bring up why she was at OPA. Not wanting to distress her more.

"Someone's been waiting for you." He says. She turns to see Tom in the doorway. Fitz walks out. He walks up to her and tries to take her hand. She pulls away; slowly turning her back to him. "I guess I deserve that. I love you and am committed to you. I want the same in return. But; I also know that our jobs require us to do things that can't be discussed. That is why we had that agreement of don't ask, don't tell. But, didn't you think sleeping with someone else, would make me far from happy. I was hurt. I want you to be committed to me also. Is that too much to ask. So, logically I had to ask. If the child is mine." He says. "Get out." She whispers. "What?" He asks. "I SAID GET OUT." She yells. He stares at her. "Calm down, you could still lose the baby," "AS IF YOU CARE. GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU. I KNOW I MESSED UP;.BUT YOU KNOW I'VE NEVER BEEN A LIAR. GET OUT." She yells again; before throwing the water pitcher at him. Fitz comes to see what the commotion is. "AND YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FUCKING RING AS WELL." She adds, before Grant closes the door. In order to give peace and time to cool down.

She lays there for awhile. The doctor comes in. "When can I leave?. I had been in the middle of doing important things." She asks and informs them. "You caused quite a scene earlier. You can't fault that man for caring. "What exactly is he to you, relationship wise, if you don't mind? They ask. "He's my ex-boyfriend and fiancée." She tells the doctor. "He loves you more than you realize, if he is willing to remain after that.

"What?" She questions. "He is still here. He hasn't left. And neither has The President or the agents. As well as some other people (OPA)." The doctor says. "I have things that need to be done, so again when can I leave? " She asks. "You can't your blood pressure is still too high." They inform her. She looks at them as if they were stupid. '_I have to get out of here.' _

She makes sure no one is around. She slowly gets up. And puts her feet on the ground. She puts her pants on. And slides into her shoes. She stares out the window . Preparing to climb down the fire escapes. Fully clothed. She quickly and silently takes the IV out. She moves fast. Knowing that she doesn't have much time. Fighting the dizziness. She manages to wave a cab down. She is almost at the next block when she sees Fitz come out of the hospital. Not sure if he sees her or not.

She walks into the building. Trying to fight the vertigo she is going through. Someone comes up to her. "Miss, are you okay?" They ask her. She sways some. They steady her. "I need to find Mr. Rosen . Its important." She says." Stay right here. I'll be right back." They say. He approaches not to long afterward. He catches her. Even though she is leaning against the wall, she is still too weak and almost falls again. "You look like you need to go to the hospital." "No, I'm okay." She says. "I came to you, because I know you will do what I need to be done." "And what is that?" He asks. "If we could go to you office, please." She says.

He helps here there. She waits for him to sit. Before saying something. "This is going to be hard for you. However, you are also a firm believer in justice. Olivia, her team, and Jake Ballard are looking into something that in of the highest national security. And could get themselves killed for doing so. All I can tell you is that The POTUS was involved.

But, it isn't suppose to exist. He tried to protect them. But, can't; if they keep trying to poke the bear." "So, how do I play into this?" He interrupts. "If she's really your friend. And you truly care about Ms. Whelan. You will handle it. Otherwise, they will all wind up dead. And I know that you can keep a secret." She says.

"Why didn't you do it yourself, instead of coming to me?" He asks. "Because, he is in love with her. He has told her not to dig into it. But, she is doing it anyway. He can't do what needs to be done. Besides, warning her off. I asked him, if he trust me. I didn't tell him what I'm doing; so it cant be traced to him in the end. I know you will, despite your personal feelings, to contact the NSA." She tells him. "No." He answers.

"What's to stop you from turning on me?" "I assure I wouldn't. You would be doing me, him, and the nation a service. And they wouldn't have to die this way. So, everyone wins. They may not like where they wind up. But, at least, they will still be alive." She informs him. "Okay." He says. "Good, just explain to The NSA that The OPA and Ballard are trying to look into Operation Remington. And everything else will be taken off. Also tell them, it wasn't you; if you want your name kept out of it. So, it will never get back to you. " She says getting up. Before she leaves, she turns to face him. "We should do this again. You can play dirty without crossing that integrity line. You have guts and intelligence to be able to do so. I would love to keep working with you. It was a pleasure." She tells him.

" "Where have you been, Ashley?" He asks. Tom refusing to look at her. _'The only one who should be mad is me. For the accusations, he threw around.' _She has managed to regain, more of her balance. But, has it come back. Hal quickly anchors her. Tom comes near her concerned. She ignores him this time. "Thank You, Hal. I'm okay." She tells him. She walks back in with him They see Mellie standing there.

She walks in with him. But, keeps her distance. She has enough sense to keep quiet. As they start talking. She sees that Mellie isn't acting herself. What she told her earlier; and him not being around must have set her off. What Mellie said is true. She notices that they are being introduced. '_This ought to be good'_ She thinks. She walks to the next room. She leans against the wall. Trying to figure what the next move will be now.

She tails Quinn and Charlie out of boredom. She sees when they make out. She has to look away, because it gets intense. And here she thought Charlie was dead; when it came to feelings/emotions. Not that he is dead inside. He is human, after all. But, he is a neutral person. Totally professional. So; for him to respond enthusiastically to something surprises her.

She waits in the office for him, He comes in. They don't speak to one another. She knows he needs to process Olivia's actions. While, she needs to think of everything that has happened to her today. She knows that he knows she left for reasons; she can't discuss with him. And that is why he isn't pushing. The man comes in with files." Why are you protecting her still? Not entirely sure, if he is done with Olivia. As she says this. She says something when she sees he is about to speak.

"Love isn't everything. You are no longer thinking, only with your heart. Which is good. It shows that she isn't everything to you. You are capable of getting over her. Your wife may not seem like it. But, she is a kind person who needs you. I know things haven't always be great between you two. But, knowing you; there was must have been a time, when it hadn't been like this. She threw everything back in your game. Now you need to play." She says. "I thought you were suppose to help me with Olivia?" He asks. "I was and did,. I had everything intention to do so. And if that is what you still truly want, then I will. But, she has made things, almost impossible now." She says. There is a knock on the door, before he can respond. He stands up. While she is still in the center of the room, where Mellie had currently been.

Caldwell is let in. ?Mr. President, Ms. James." He addresses them. "What can I do for you, Mr. Caldwell?" Fitz asks. "Actually, I came looking for her." He says. He comes closer to her. Producing a flower, before handing it to her. She is dumbfounded for once. The POTUS looks on amused. _'Looks like Tom has some serious competition.' _"Thank you." She manages, looking down. She is for once embarrassed.

She may always attract guys' attention. But, not even Tom bothered to do such a thing for her. He showed her he cared for her in other ways. She grips the stem firmly. "I see that you aren't wearing the ring anymore. Go out with me? I wont give up so easily." He asks and tells her. Grant is still amused and trying not to laugh (for the look on her face). He hasn't seen her to be this expressive yet. She is about to answer when the door opens. And Tom and Hal are standing in the doorway. "Sir,…" Tom says as he quickly becomes silent seeing Ashley standing there with the flower in her hand.


	13. A Rough Patch

He had been the detail at the event, along with Hal. Now that he is off. He decided to look for her. Hal accompanying him. He goes straight to The Oval Office; because he knows that she is almost always more than likely by their boss's side. He opens the door, and starts addressing his leader. Only to see her standing there with a flower in her hand. And the man he has quickly come to despise, asking her out.

Grant and Hal watch the situation between Tom, Caldwell, and Ashley unfold. She looks at him. Not knowing what to say. Still mad, upset, and disappointed about the accusation he had made. Caldwell takes her hand gently in his; before bringing it to his lips. "Think about it. I won't give up." He says as she stares at him. Trying not to fall for the sincerity she sees. Wishing Tom was this way with her (at the moment).

It happens so quickly. He is yanked away from her. Tom had grabbed his collar. Pulling him closer. Looking him straight in the eye. "Stay away from her. She's mine." He warns the other man. "I don't see her wearing the ring anymore. That must mean, she's free." Caldwell says. She is about to speak. She is grabbed from behind. And moved away. She turns to see Fitz looking down at her; just as Caldwell shoves Tom, before punching him in the face.

Tom had been trying to restrain himself. But, he has had enough. He tackles Will. As the scuffle begins. Will manages to get Tom on the ground, as he starts to pummel him. Tom shields his face. It goes on like this, for a few minutes. Before; Tom grabs Will's wrist, pulling him closer. As he prepares to get up. When close enough. Tom butts his head into Will's. He quickly gets out; from under him while being distracted. He grabs Will's hair pulling him backward. Ready to end it. Hal and Daniel grab him. He tries to fight them "Tom, don't. You've already done enough. "Daniel speaks by his ear. He stops and looks to see Ashley bent by Will's side. As Grant is remaining, next to her. Now he knows what Grant goes through. For they have yet again been rejected by the women they love.

He moves out of his friends' grasps'. "If its not too much trouble, could we have the room?" Tom asks. Daniel and Hal help Will up. "We'll be right outside." Fitz says. Not afraid to leave Tom alone with her. The other man has never hurt her physically before. He wouldn't start now. He waits for the door to close; before getting near her. He gently pulls her to him. She backs away. "I haven't forgiven you yet. And I don't know if I want to." She says.

"Its him, isn't it? The one you slept with. I thought we could start anew. But, you are still the same. You haven't changed. Not enough anyway. And yet being without you, I can barely survive. The pain and state you left me in the first time. Its true, what my mom had told you. I almost didn't survive it. I can't go through that again. And yet; I am already too invested in you. I love you. There is no other. There never has been. There never can be. Isn't that enough,? Am I not enough? And you had told me the same recently. Did you mean it?" He asks and stops speaking in order for her to answer.

"Yes, I meant it. And I also meant that I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I needed him to do something for me. And he was willing to do so. But, he wanted me in return. I love you. And am invested in you as well. But, I am also invested in doing my job. And having his (Grant's) back. So, either I risked the chance of losing you, if you found out. Or failing at what I was appointed to do. I choose him (Grant). And I don't appreciate you saying that this baby isn't yours. You know that I have only been with you; since we got back together. And haven't had time to be alone with anyone else. Until I went to see Caldwell." She says.

"I'm sorry. You're right about that. And I'm sorry about what just happened, It was wrong and unprofessional. I saw that flower in your hand and how he was treating you. And I lost it. I want, should be the only one to treat you like that. "He expresses. He takes the ring out of his pocket. Letting the chain dangle from his hand. He tries to hand it back to her.

"I'm not sure I want it back (right now anyway). And you know I have changed. That is what this pregnancy is doing to me. For, even though I am a tough person. I have never been unkind. Just distant. And yet; I have been dong nothing; but let my emotions get the better of me. We may be in a relationship. And had been engaged. And love each other.

But, with how Caldwell was with me tonight. Made me realize. Maybe, I want that. All I've known is you. And, while that's not necessarily a bad thing. Maybe, its part of the problem. What if, we spend our whole lives together. And we wind up meeting the ones for us, along the way. But, cant do anything ab out it then. Because we bothered to settle (for one another)."She says.

"No matter what you've done. And no matter what you continue to do. While it may hurt. I meant what I told you. From the moment, we met I have loved you. While you may have had me question; if you felt the same about me, at the end. And now, with some of things you still do. Sure, I would wonder if I had done things differently. I would have been able to keep you the first time. Questioned my actions.

But, never once have I doubted how I felt. How I still feel. And you could be right. We may not be meant for each other. But, I think we are. And I don't want to find out, otherwise. I don't think I'm settling. I would only being doing so, if I left you or never had started over with you. And had chosen another woman." As he had been saying these particular things, she finally looked up.

He gets closer to her. Putting his hand on her cheek. As they look at one another. "You trying to push and drive me away isn't going to work. I'm not going anywhere. And I am sorry about Ballard. I know you don't like him. But he was, is my friend. But, you are right. I serve him and this country. And no military buddy can compete.

That is why I forgive you for Caldwell. If he and The OPA are trying to uncover something. If keeping this Operation Remington a secret is so important to you. Then I won't offer him my assistance, or support " He tells her. She covers the fist that is holding the pendant with the ring on it. "Okay." She answers. "But, I am not wearing the ring yet. I think we need to get back on track. Before, I accept it again." She says. "And no more sex with other men, under any circumstance or reason." He tells her.

"I promise. Although, I cant say I am not flattered that another man bothered to do something like that for me. You know, I have always managed to attract a man. And while they wanted to be with me. They weren't willing to make the effort to prove themselves. It doesn't help that I am not shallow. And go based more on things that are unspoken,

But, in the end I am a woman. And I have to admit, I liked that he was willing to show me that I was more than a conquest. A guy has never been persisted in wanting my attention before. And you don't exactly count, because I readily gave it to you." She says. "You're right. I never bothered to do those things. Because, you have never been a typical woman.

You have always paid attention to the things that normally can't be seen. Nor an expressive, material person. And have never needed things that other women have to be impressed. But, you are a female in the end and when it comes down to it. I just thought that I had proved my love for you enough. I have fought for you more than once, in the short time you walked back into my life.

I have had three black eyes in less than six months. I have let you slap me more than once. I have allowed myself to be ridiculed emotionally by you again. I have watched you flirt with other men. I am forgiving the fact that you cheated on me. Apparently, that isn't enough. So, ask something of me. And I will gladly give it to you. " He tells her.

She puts her free hand on the back of his head. Bringing him closer to her. "You're right. I can try and pretend all I like. And as much as I appreciated Caldwell's willingness to fight for me as well. And the flower. I do think actions are louder than words. That hasn't changed about me. So, everything you have just said. Very romantic. I loved and wanted to hear that. To know you would still bother to fight for me. An occasional flower or other item wouldn't hurt, from time to time. I refuse to lose you either. Despite, what I said about settling." She tells him, before kissing him with everything she has. Her grip becomes more forceful. She puts her other one in his hair as well. He reciprocates as he puts and tighten his hold on her. Both trying to get closer to one another. But, still not enough for the other.


	14. Back On Track

She goes to see Eli. She is ready to renegotiate the agreement they had come to. And hopefully; get Quinn out of the mess; she had gotten herself into. She winds up in a deserted hallway. She is going to move; but quickly hides when she comes across a confined room. And sees him walking in it. The last thing she needs is to be caught in the heart of Wonderland. And happens to hear about her mother. She quickly makes a dash for the exit. Taking her shoes off. And knowing she will have to not leave Grant's or Tom's side now, due to the cameras. Not realizing that things will change for her, preventing her from being safe.

She exits and starts walking. She had put her heels on again before leaving. She accidentally comes across Charlie and Quinn. She chooses to watch them. She decides to use what Quinn did to her advantage. She knows they must be looking into who killed the guy. And since she isn't exactly on speaking terms with them. She has someone occupying the building to give them the info. If they could specifically give it to someone named Huck.

` She makes it to work, no longer distracted. She is on her way to talk to Ethan; so she can make good on her promise of him helping her. For the failure he had involving Marcus and Candace. She doesn't get far, for she hears him calling her. She enters the most important office on his instruction. She is standing by the door, as Mellie watches. Every time they are having a conversation, she wishes she wasn't around. But, knows that leaving his side; isn't much of an option. He gets up and starts walking to the door. She leaves with him.

She hears Cyrus and Mellie. "I'll be a few minutes. I'll catch up. I will call one of you." She says referring to either him or one of the agents. She silently follows them. She keeps her distance. And remains nonchalant, so they won't catch on. She hears what they are talking about. She knows she needs to call of the ones they plan to involve in their scheme. She hurries to Ethan.

He rises from his seat, when he sees her. "Ma'am." "No need to be so formal, Ethan, I have come to collect. You will help me. I love this job. But, its become to stressful (for my current condition). I need you to keep an eye on your boss and Mellie and others in particular. She lists the other people for him. You tell them (Cyrus and Mellie) nothing. I have eyes in more than one place. I'll know, if you do. I will be leaving now. Here's my number. I will keep in touch." She informs him.

"You waited for me?" She asks. "I couldn't very well leave you behind. You are my coach, after all, aren't you?" He asks. She smirks at this. Tom is holding the door open for them. She quickly gets in followed by him. The car starts moving. They both pull out their phones, halfway through the ride. She starts watching the live feed concerning Marcus. She starts laughing when she sees Candace talking to the press on her phone. .

Since, she is next to him. He turns to look at her. Conveying without actual speech to him what she thinks of the remarks being made. She watches as he gets on the phone. She knows instantaneously who he is calling. She wish he wouldn't. At this point, Ms. Pope is nothing, but bad news (for him). She hears Olivia yelling in no time at all.

She gets her phone out. "What have you found out?" (Ethan, he is in the car behind them). She asks. And listens as he responds. Before she hangs up "Oh, and tell your boss, I need to talk to him involving a delicate matter. (about what Mellie told Mr. Langston about hem having an open marriage)." She adds. She looks to him. "Are you going to be okay? You keep punishing yourself (emotionally). You deserve better. As much as we both don't like her. At least, Mellie has never lied to you. I do have to give her that. The vehicle stops. The door is opened.

She is standing next to Tom. Ethan behind them As Olivia is coming out of her apartment. Ms. Pope tries to avoid them. Tom is attempting to hand the envelope to her. "What are you doing here, Ashley? I thought I am the last person you would want to see." She says. "I think him insisting to see you at this point, isn't a good idea. But, he is a grown man. He can do what he wants to. If it were me though, I would have dropped you for being an unreasonable bitch. You can't just have it you way. That isn't how the world works.

Since, I serve him. I have to be around you. It is begrudgingly at the moment. And I really can't express enough; how much I would like to punch your lights out, for hurting him. But, its not my decision. He wouldn't want me to. And you are to never treat Tom; or any of the other agents that way again. Its not negotiable. Now let's go. He is waiting for us. "She says. She and Tom follow her. They reach the roof in no time. And board the helicopter in record time.

They reach their destination hours later. She had been holding Tom's hand. The experience and altitude, not doing wonders on her pregnancy. She is amazed that she hasn't gotten sick. She also tries to enjoy the scenery from their viewpoint. At one point, she puts her head on Tom's shoulder. She falls asleep without realizing it. She jerks awake when they have landed. And she doesn't feel anymore movement. The four of them get off; and see that they are surrounded by the country. They once again follow her. They approach him and the house. She still wants to deck the woman.

"One hour." Grant asks of her "One hour." She responds acquiescing. He leads her inside. She and Tom, Hal Ethan and Daniel follow, but stay quiet. Hal and Daniel opt to remain outside. The two eventually make their way to stand by The Marines. "I refuse to stay out here all night, in this weather." She says. Tom follows her. They walk in to find that he is explaining the house.

They know they are intruding on a very private moment. She walks to the entrance of the room. She stands in the doorway, waiting for him to get closer. She turns to the side when he does. He goes and stands in front of her. "I know you want to be far away when they lose control. And to explore this house. I would accompany you. Good thing Ethatn is here. He can be your companion. But, I am still on the clock. So, unfortunately, have to listen to them. Tell me how the rest of it is." He says as she kisses his cheek. Slowly releasing his hand.

She walks away to give them privacy. She wanders to the furthest part of the house she can find. She takes Ethan with her; so they can talk in private. And access Thorngate, and hear Mellie asking for Lauren to call him. She puts a finger to her mouth. She picks up her phone and dials Mellie's number.

"Just, because I helped you and am keeping your secret doesn't mean, we will ever be friends. He is still leaving you." She hangs up. Totaling ignoring the person next to her.

She sees the ledge by the mirror. She hoists herself up onto it. Wishing that Tom wasn't working. They could use, this time to have their own fun. She pulls out her phone. And dials a number to pass the time. "How is it going? Are you ready to give the information I gave you about the Langstons' away. Something has happened. And I need you to move up the process. Someone who is an innocent in all this will wind up paying. And no, I won't have sex with you again. No matter, how much you ask. However, I think my other would more than likely consent to you escorting me to the next social benefit. I will just explain the situation to him." She says. She turns to Ethan. "Anythign you have just herard is not to be repeated." She tells him.

She comes down the hallway. Ethan behind her. To be faced with Tom. Her hair not in the best style. "What did you think?" He asks. "It is very beautiful. I hope sometime in the future; we have one like this. Grant has very good taste." She says. "I am going to be escorting Ms. Pope and Ethan back." He informs her. "I'll be okay. Ethan take care of things for me." She says. The smile entering his (Tom's) eyes. He gets closer. Taking her hand in his, before bringing it to his lips. "I love you.." He says. She puts her head on his chest. They stay like this for a few minutes. "Be careful. And keep an eye on her." She says, before walking away.

She and Fitz watch their others walk away. "Sir, please, if you could put a shirt on." She tells him, running her hands through her hair. "We sure picked a couple of winners, huh." She says. He turns to her. "I can imagine Tom and I owning something like this." She adds, before walking away to freshen up. Before, she and Grant leave. She makes a phone call. And has someone tail Charlie and Quinn.

They hear him tell her that they like one another. The person had put it on three way call. She comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Straightening her hair and clothes, as much as possible. Fortunately, she brought deodorant with her. "Sir, are you ready to start?" She asks. He walks out the doors. She follows. As they get closer to their transportation. They are once again flanked by Daniel and Hal. And gone from the Vermont estate, before they know it.

She is by his side, during the press meeting. She is waiting patiently on the sidelines. Once they have finished. She gets on the phone. "How is it going? Okay. Now I want you to intercede on something for me…" She explains the rest of the situation to him. She has Ethan walk in on Mr. Langston and James.

He hands the phone to James, as per her instructions. They have a conversation. She hangs up; as she sees him and the others approaching. "You did very well. And you didn't even need me, Grant. There is hope for you, yet." She says. He smiles at the joke. The laughter meeting his eyes.

She is sitting on one end of the couch in her office. They are once more in The White House. She laughs again, when Marcus apologizes to the public. '_Well, that definitely takes care of one obstacle. _She thinks; as she had been watching the latest news. She again, gets on the phone. "Thank you. I need you to focus on the Langstons' now. With the information I had given you. I owe you. And expect the results in the morning. And we have already discussed, what you will get in return. She gets up and leaves. Not minding and disregarding, that she is barefooted. The heels doing a number on her.

She is in the office with him and Mellie. Mellie is telling him; that Olivia should be free and ready to help this time. He agrees. She waits; until Mellie has left, before speaking. "Do it. She won't say no this time. And honestly, the stress has been too much for me, at this time. But, with how she has been lately. I will be keeping an eye on her. Despite what you think or say." She says.

She and Tom are off. And on the way home. She decides to follow Olivia. Keeping a minimal distance. They see and hear the unexpected reunion. She decides to go to them. "Olivia; we need to get her out of here. Your father has kept her prisoner this entire time. I just found out today. They will come after her. Her coming to you never happened. I'll keep you posted. Tom and I never came across you. You know that I am right. "She says. Tom gets the drop on her mother and picks her up, after causing her to pass out. She and Olivia follow him. "Once everything is situated, I will let you know where we are." She says. Knowing that she won't see those she cares about for awhile. Luckily she knows that Tom, Olivia and Will will handle her disappearance.


End file.
